Destined for Failure
by forevermine
Summary: Kenshin and Kaoru had a marriage of convenience and nothing more, but what happens when Kaoru decides she can't spend another moment in a loveless relationship. Will Kenshin finally realize what he's been missing out on? KenshinKaoru
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Disclaimer: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin.

Kaoru stood in the shadows, carefully and purposely hidden. She watched as her

husband wrapped his arms around a slim figure that was not her own. His mouth was at the woman's neck, nuzzling her affectionately. Kaoru pushed out the thoughts in her mind that repeatedly reminded her how he had never done that to do that to her.

He was elegantly dressed in a dark navy suit, the ideal compliment to the deep sapphire gown that the woman donned. They looked like a perfect couple; harmonizing in every sense. Kaoru's heart mourned in envy. She couldn't stop the lone tear from trailing down her face. It was at that exact moment her husband gazed right at her. His deep amber eyes seemed mocking as he smirked at her. Kaoru felt her heart clench painfully. His eyes told her everything she didn't want to hear, but knew was true.

"_I don't need you_."

He turned around abruptly and left with the woman without a word, his hand wrapped around the woman's waist. Not even a second glance back.

Each night was the same, but Kaoru couldn't seem to get use to it. Each night she died a little inside as she watched her husband walk out with a different woman. Each one better suited for him than she ever could be.

She still was hurt even though she knew that their marriage was merely for convenience; set up by their parents to bind the two family companies together.

Yes, Himura-Kamiya Corporations flourished like no company had ever before. They practically ruled Japan's entire economy with strongholds in shipping, trading, and manufacturing, as well as the media. Together their assets were worth a combined total of 78 billion yen. Though even with all that wealth and fortune, Kenshin and Kaoru's relationship was far from ideal.

Kenshin never acknowledged their marriage because deep down he truly yearned to be with his first love, a beautiful girl named Tomoe Yukishiro. But marrying Tomoe would've done the family business no good since she came from an only moderately wealthy family, so Kenshin's parents adamantly denied his wishes and forced him to wed Kaoru. To him, Kaoru was just a replacement who held no spot in his heart, even if they had grown up together.

On the other hand, however, Kaoru had secretly loved Kenshin from the first time they met 18 years prior as young preschoolers. She loved the way he smiled softly when something amused him, and the way his eyes light up at the sight of his favorite dish, peach cobbler. And the way he covered his mouth when he was distressed, but wanted to hide it. But she had known that he had fallen for the soft spoken, elegant Tomoe from long ago, so she kept her love silent. To this day it remains silent, even though they have both been married for two years already.

When Kaoru was a teenager she was a rather plain girl. She had thick glasses, a drab haircut and quite a bit of baby fat, but as she matured her body became curved and shapely. Her sapphire eyes were luminous and beautiful, and her waist length raven locks would've put pure silk to shame. It was too bad that not many could've admired her beauty, because of her growing depression due to her failing marriage caused her to spend half her days in bed rest and the other half watching her so called husband go off everyday with different women. She was dying, emotionally at least. The house staff was worried for they beloved mistress for she rarely ate, stating that she would not eat unless the meal was with her husband. This resulted in a lot of lonely nights of waiting. The head maid, Tae, had the most concern for Kaoru's failing health. She even telephoned Kenshin while he was at his office, telling him of Kaoru's refusal to eat. Surprisingly, Kenshin actually returned home for the night, the first time in months. The house staff was silent as they watched their master wait outside the master bedroom door. Kaoru was just inside speaking softly to Tae.

"Mrs. Himura, you must eat something! Just a bit of porridge, please." Tae urged, holding a small china spoon closer to her beautiful mistress's lips. Kaoru moaned softly as she shook her head.

"Don't call me that. I don't deserve it." Kaoru whispered softly. Her usually melodic voice a bit scratchy from lack of nutrition.

"Miss Kaoru, please, what would Master Himura say if he saw you in such a state?" Tae argued.

"Good riddance, I suppose," Kaoru smiled sadly, "You know, sometimes I wonder if he would even notice if I was gone." Her eyes closed shut as her exhaustion overcame her. Tae looked on sorrowfully, until she heard soft footsteps from behind her. Her head whipped around and hers eyes widened as she recognized the signature long crimson hair of her employer, Himura Kenshin.

"Sir, you got my message, I suppose," Tae whispered softly as she stood to bow. Kenshin gave a slight nod as his eyes fell to the still figure of his wife.

"Leave," he ordered curtly. Tae bowed again and fled out of the room after she glanced one last time at Kaoru.

Kenshin's amber eyes gazed down at his ill wife emotionlessly. She looked much skinnier than her had remembered. Trailing a hand down her side he could feel her ribs clearly through the thin cashmere of her blanket. Her cheekbones were prominent and her forehead covered in sweat. Her eyes slowly opened as he raised his hand to stroke her face. Brilliant sapphire met bright amber.

"Himura-san," Kaoru murmured softly. A pang went through Kenshin's heart, and he didn't quite understand why. She flinched under his touch and diverted her eyes. Kenshin's hand didn't left her cheek.

"You have a fever," he said, careful to sound indifferent. She scoffed quietly.

"Shouldn't you be on a date right now? I'm sure one of your girlfriends must miss you," she replied. It hurt her to say those words, but deep down she knew it would've caused her even more pain to even pretend for a second that he actually cared.

"You're right, but I have more important matters to attend to," he said simply as he took a seat in the armchair beside her bed. He reached down for the towel in the wash bin beside her bed and deftly wiped her forehead with it.

"Don't," Kaoru whimpered. Kenshin shot her a confused look. She shut her eyes and whispered so softly that Kenshin had to strain to hear her.

"I want to die."

A.N. Let me know what you think. :


	2. Chapter 2

A.N. Thank you for all the reviews:D

A lot of you were quite confused, so hopefully this chapter will clear things up a bit.

Chapter Two

Kenshin's eyes widened as he dropped the towel. He looked directly at her face and it was as if he were really looking at her for the first time in years. She didn't resemble the Kaoru from his childhood memories, no, she was much more mature and much more beautiful than he remembered. Though her beauty was not a classic one it had its own charm. The only thing that hindered it was the obvious weariness etched onto her face, that had surely had never been there before. He recalled all the times they had spent together as children; the times when they were happy. She was always the outspoken loud one. Always stubborn to nearly a fault, as he remembered. The one who would stand up to every bully who came her way or anybody else's way at that. That was the Kaoru he remembered, when had this feeble imposter replaced her?

'It's because of us,' a small voice inside him said softly, '_We _broke her.' Kenshin refused to believe it.

'How could it have been me? I haven't even spoken to her recently.' His more rational side retorted.

'Exactly,' came the quiet reply, before the small voice silenced itself.

His internal battle was cut short as Kaoru opened her eyes slowly. He took a closer look at them. They were still the brilliant shade of sapphire blue he remembered, but something about them was different. It took him a moment, but he recognized what it was…the fire was gone.

"Wouldn't you be happy then Himura-san?" she murmured softly, her right hand reaching up to stroke his scarred cheek, "You could be free to be with her." Kenshin stayed silent. Neither of them had to say who "her" was, they both knew fully well.

Kaoru felt her lips tremor slightly as the words left her mouth. She analyzed Kenshin's movements the best she could, but her vision was becoming blurry and breathing normally was becoming rather difficult. He sat rigidly; his mouth at a small frown, but nothing else. She expected nothing more of course, he never did openly share his feelings with her.

"Yes," he replied softly, "Nothing would make me happier." Kaoru felt time stop around her. Her already broken heart shattered into a million smaller pieces. Kenshin looked down at his wife after he told her his shocking answer, and for some reason he felt pained. 'It's what I want isn't it? A chance to be with Tomoe without interference.' he reasoned with himself, but the guilt wouldn't go away. Kenshin stood and left without waiting for her reply.

Kaoru wouldn't cry; she wouldn't allow herself to. 'I knew this would be his answer, but why does it still hurt so much?' The answer to this of course was one that she wouldn't allow herself to utter or think, _I still love him._

Kaoru's resolve strengthened as she sat up in bed and steadily eased herself off it. She made her way across the vanity and she wrote the short letter that would be last, as Himura Kaoru at least.

_Be happy, Kenshin._

She removed her wedding ring and placed it gently on the note as she took hold of the small silver dagger that was safely stored under her jewelry box and held it against her wrist. As much as she had wanted to slice through her life blood, she couldn't. Tears clouded her vision as she dropped the dagger, causing it to fall harmlessly on the marble floor.

Her new decision was one that was one that required much more cunningness. But she promised herself one thing for sure, there would be no more heartache, no more pain, and this of course in turn meant, no more Kenshin.

Standing, she maneuvered her way to the emergency cell phone she knew Tae always kept under the bedside drawer. Dialing in a number, she anxiously waited for the other person to pick up.

"Hello," The voice answered cheerfully.

"Nii-san," Kaoru whispered, on the verge of a break down she leaned her frail form fully against the bathroom door.

"Kao, is that you?" the voice was fully alarmed as he nearly shouted into the receiver.

"Hai, Nii-san, I need you, I need you so badly," she murmured softly as she collapsed, the phone was dropped from her hands and her exhaustion overcame her.

"Kao, what's wrong? Are you there? Kaoru! Kaoru!" The voice was frantic as the silence continued, "I'm on my way Kaoru, please just hold on."

_With Kenshin_

He didn't know what made him utter those words to Kaoru, or what was making him feel so guilty about doing so. But what he did know was that Kaoru was the reason he and Tomoe couldn't be together. If it weren't for her Tomoe's family business wouldn't have gone bankrupt or have been forced to move to America. If it weren't for her, he and Tomoe could've been married and have started their own family. If it weren't for her, his life would be perfect. She was the reason that everything had gone wrong.

'No, she's not. She didn't do any of that And you know that well. You're such a child,' the small voice said.

'Why must you keep bothering me?' Kenshin's rational side yelled.

'It's my job, I'm your conscience, idiot.'

A.N. More reviews longer chapters!


	3. Chapter 3

A.N. My inspiration for this story was from "As I watch you from a Distance" but sadly the author never did finish the story. This is my take of it, the more angst filled and sad version, but still my take. I hope you all enjoy it. Remember, more comments equals longer chapters! I also love reading everybody's ideas and thoughts on where I should take this story. It gives me more inspiration and desire to write. So COMMENT! And just as a note, this story WILL become more lighthearted. I promise.

-forevermine

Chapter Three

"Young Master Kamiya!" Tae exclaimed as she opened the front doors to a dripping wet and franctic young man who burst through the doorway. He pushed his way past the middle aged maid who stood still in shock in his wake as he made up the grand staircase in what had to be a world record setting time.

"I thought Young Master was on a business trip in China," a young maid named Tsubame said as she helped Tae to the nearby armchair.

"I did as well," Tae replied quietly, "You don't suppose he knows do you?" A small line creased itself on her forehead in worry. Tsubame knew well enough to keep silent so she excused herself politely, leaving Tae alone with her thoughts.

_With Kaoru_

The drenched young man easily kicked down the offending door that was between him and his beloved baby sister who, from what he could conclude from the short phone call, was in serious pain. His eyes scanned the dark room passing over the decorative ornaments and large expensive furniture as his gaze fell on Kaoru's fallen form.

"Kaoru!" he yelled as he quickly kneeled by her side and cradled her head gently in his lap. She was so pale; nearly translucent. And she was so frail, he felt as if he cradled a fragile china doll in his grasp. Was it just a couple of weeks ago that they had both played full on tackle football together? When had she become like this? How could Kenshin have allowed this to happen, he had entrusted Kenshin with the most important thing in the world to him, and this was what he did with it? Rage flowed through his veins. But as his gaze fell down upon Kaoru, his eyes teared up for the first time since he was a toddler.

'Kaoru, I'm so sorry, I should've been there for you. I should've never you marry him, I knew he was no good for you. This is all my fault. I'm so sorry Kaoru," he thought guiltily to himself. A lone tear fell from his face.

"What happened, Kao-chan?" he questioned softly as he pulled a stray strand of her ebony hair behind her ear though he knew she couldn't hear him. All he knew was that Kenshin would pay for doing this to her.

_With Kenshin_

"Mr. Himura, Shinomori-sama is here to see you," his personal secretary reported.

"Send him in," Kenshin sighed, he straightened his tie and ignored his conscience as he stood to greet his long time ally.

"What news do you have Aoshi?" Kenshin questioned, ignoring the proper greeting routine because he knew Aoshi liked a straight forward method in business meetings.

"Someone has returned early, Battousai," Aoshi said, handing Kenshin a thin manilla folder, his face was as calm and detached, as always. A familiar name appeared at the top. _Kamiya, Sojiro_. Kenshin waved a hand and twirled around in his chair. Aoshi was gone within the second. Scanning through the file Kenshin's eyes narrowed slightly.

'Seems the family will soon face the truth,' Kenshin thought as a migraine was creeping its way in. A feeling of uncertainty washed over him though. All that went through his mind at that moment the thought of Kaoru's cold lifeless body lying in their palatial mansion , and for some reason that thought made his heart throb.

'Why am I feeling this way?' he questioned himself continuously.

'You truly are an idiot, I can't believe I share a body with you,' his conscience muttered. Kenshin let out a groan and rested his head on his hands for a moment before pressing the intercom.

"Kamatari, cancel my meetings for today, I'm heading home," he said groggily.

"Right away, sir, when should I reschedule them for?" the secretary asked professionally.

"I don't know, I truly don't know," Kenshin replied.

_With Kaoru_

Soujiro effortlessly lifted Kaoru's frail form into his arms bridal style after he concluded his decision. Kaoru was coming with him, and nothing would prevent him from taking her away from this place. He telephoned Megumi, a doctor he knew who owned a private clinic, and was able to reserve a room under an anonymous name. Kenshin would never be allowed to enter his baby sister's life again; not if he had his say in it.

"Young Master," Tae called as Soujiro walked past her in the hallway. He turned around and stared straight at her, the usual smile was not present on his face.

"Don't utter a word of this," Soujiro warned seriously. Tae nodded hesitantly. Soujiro left with Kaoru in his arms and neither of them looked back. It was a new start.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Where am I?" Kaoru asked weakly, as her eyes roamed throughout the tiny unfamiliar room trying to identify something she recognized.

"Somewhere safe; there's nothing to worry about, miss," the elderly woman replied kindly, "I shall go inform Kamiya-sama that you've awaken."

'Father?' Kaoru thought momentarily. Her fear spiked for the one instant before the familiar silhouette of her older brother bounded through the doorway. He immediately went to her side and enveloped her in his warm embrace. His arms wrapped around her thin torso and he held her to him as if she were his lifeline.

"Kao-chan," he murmured softly into her hair, "Dearest Kaoru, what happened, tell me. Please." Kaoru gently pushed him away, and attempted to turn her head away in shame.

"No," she moaned softly, gripping the blanket until her knuckles turned white, "Tell me where I am Sou-kun; I need to go home."

"It's his fault, isn't it Kaoru?" Soujiro asked, completely ignoring her request. Kaoru didn't reply.

"You're staying here; with Megumi-dono in her clinic, she'll take care of you, and understand this, You are not going back to him ever. I forbid it." Soujiro stated severely; he turned around and started to make his way to the door.

"Don't you dare walk away from me, Soujiro! I want some answers," Kaoru called after him, causing her to go into a coughing fit. Unable to walk out when she was in obvious pain, Soujiro swiftly returned by her side, and lightly patted her back.

"I'm doing what's best for you, Kao-chan. Please believe me on that, and tell me what happened, please Kaoru," Soujiro pleaded as he took Kaoru's pale slightly cold hands into his own, "I'm your brother Kaoru, don't you trust me?" They gazed at each other in silence for a moment before Kaoru let out a sigh.

"It's not fair when you do that, Sou-kun," she said exasperatedly. Soujiro merely shrugged. She sighed again and leaned back into her pillows as she began her story…..

"I love Kenshin. I always have, ever since we were tiny. He was my best friend when we were younger, you know. I always did wonder, why did the handsome charismatic popular boy hang out with me, the chubby unfortunate nerd? I didn't know about father's plans with Hiko-sama. Maybe if I did, I would've tried to keep my distance from Kenshin. My feelings didn't become a problem until Tomoe came into the picture though. I had almost gathered enough courage to tell him about my feelings, but then he came to me all love struck with Tomoe. How could I ruin that for him? It was his first love, so I kept silent. It hurt me every time I had to watch them kiss, or every time I watched time hold hands. It was wrong of me, but every time I saw the love in his eyes I wondered 'Why not me?' Tomoe was so wonderful; I could easily see why Kenshin loved her. How could I, the clumsy plain Kaoru ever compete with Tomoe's grace and elegance. But I was bitter about it. I hated that she could have Kenshin, when I could not, but I loved him too much to ever harm Tomoe physically, but a rare opportunity came up when Hiko-sama and father told me of Kenshin and mine engagement. I wanted to be with him so desperately that I kept silent with that as I did with my love for him. He didn't know until it was too late, and by then the wedding plans couldn't be canceled. Our friendship died the moment we said "I do." I was what I had always wanted to be, Mrs. Himura Kenshin, but I didn't have what I had always wanted, his love.

When we were newlyweds it was like we were strangers. Hiko-sama insisted that we live together in the same house, but that didn't mean we would have to get along. For the first few months of our marriage Kenshin and Tomoe continued to see each other. (Sojiro's knuckles tightened at this part, and his ocean blue eyes narrowed ever so slightly) Hiko-sama disapproved of this, so he did everything he could to completely destroy Tomoe and her family. Last I heard, they own a small ramen shop in New York. I do feel terrible that Tomoe had to pay for what our family had created. Anyways, after Tomoe was out of the picture, my relationship with Kenshin took a turn for the worst.

He started to hit clubs and had countless one night stands, and every time he would bring home the girl to our house, into what should've been our bed. He always made sure that I was aware of them and that I was aware of what he was doing. Technically it's adultery, but our marriage was never consummated. I've thought about leaving him so many times, but I can't. I just can't. I've become so weak and so hopeless. I don't know what keeps me banded to him, especially after the incident. (Sojiro urged me on silently as he stroked my hand comfortingly)

A couple of months ago, when I was out for a night stroll to clear my thoughts I was ….ambushed in an alley. All these shadows pulled me into an empty corner and just starting beating me, I had no money on me so I knew they weren't common muggers, I was so sure I was going to be raped, but then I realize that all my attackers were female. It was so painful, but the worse part was when they engraved _it _onto me. (Kaoru slowly lowered her hospital gown slightly to show a faded but still present scar reading "WHORE", Sojiro looked murderous in that moment.) It was over then, but one of the attackers turned around and scornfully said to me that "He wanted us to do it, he said you deserved it." I came home bloody and in so much pain, but I still noticed that he wasn't there. Kenshin didn't come home that night.

There's something wrong with me, isn't there, Sojiro, why do I still love him even after all of the pain he caused me. Why?"

Kaoru broke down and wept into her brother's embrace. All Sojiro could think of was how he was going to pay Kenshin back for all the torment he had caused Kaoru for so long.

_With Kenshin_

"Himura-sama!" Tae exclaimed, "What are you doing here at this hour?"

"It's my home, is there a reason why I shouldn't be here?" Kenshin snapped.

"No of course not, sir, it's just unexpected, I'll prepare a bath right away, or maybe a late dinner," she suggested.

"No need, I'm here to see my wife," Kenshin replied, the word "wife" sounding odd on his tongue.

"There's a slight problem there, sir," Tae said quietly.

"What." Kenshin turned around and stared straight at the flustered maid.

"Nothing, sir, maybe you should see for yourself," she replied timidly. Kenshin immediately slammed opened the door and found the master bedroom to be empty. He turned around to question the blasted maid, but she had already disappeared.

His eyes roamed the room before it fell on a small note. It was written in Kaoru's elegant script, but it gave no clues to her whereabouts. He immediately dialed in Aoshi's number and waited impatiently until he heard Aoshi's cold answer.

"Find me Kamiya Soujiro, immediately."

A.N.

Comment! Comment!

Who would you like to add in, Enishi? Shougo? Shishio? Ideas, please!


	5. Chapter 5

A.N. Thank you for all the reviews!

Chapter Five

"Nii-san, have you told father yet?" Kaoru question quietly asked she cradled a warm mug to her lips. Soujiro stood with his back to her a he was trying to keep his cool demeanor after hearing Kaoru's story; after a moment he concluded that he couldn't.

"No, and I have no plans to," Soujiro replied as he turned around and settled himself in a comfy armchair. He studied Kaoru's appearance for a moment. She was pale, much more than he remembered, and thin, almost dangerously thin. Megumi had warned him that she was 35 below her ideal weight and because of that her health was suffering. His fist clenched at this because he could think of only one person to blame for Kaoru's physical state.

"Who have you told?" she asked, her sapphire eyes meeting his own ocean blue ones in a clash that clearly said, 'Don't you dare lie to me.'

Soujiro sighed and massaged his temples lightly before answering.

"I've told Shishio, Kaoru. He deserves to know."

Kaoru's eyes widened in horror.

"You told nii-sama?" She brought up a fist and preceded to whack Soujiro repeatedly, "How could you. He'll kill Kenshin. How could you do this!"

Soujiro grabbed hold of both her wrists and gently place them back on her lap.

"I'll kill him, Kaoru. Shishio won't get a chance to. That scum deserves to suffer. Look at what he did to you," Soujiro reasoned, his tone dark.

"Nii-san," Kaoru said, unable to counter. Soujiro went to in to hug her but she flinched away. Soujiro felt hurt, but he quickly brushed it off, and started to leave.

"I have a meeting in Osaka, Shishio will be arriving soon. He only wants what's best for you Kaoru. I'll be back as soon as possible." Soujiro said softly as he stood I the doorway, he sent one last pain look at his sister before reverting back to his fake façade and leaving.

Kaoru sat in bed silently as she tried to prepare herself to meet her eldest brother, Kamiya Shishio. It had been two years since she'd seen him. 'Not since the wedding,' she thought to herself. Shishio was a powerful man, he was rightfully the Kamiya heir, but ever since the merge he had had to share his title and everything with the HImura heir, Kenshin.

'He doesn't need another reason to get rid of Kenshin. This will surely pull him over the edge,' Kaoru worried endlessly until the door opened and there stood the intimidating form of the eldest Kamiya. But what surprised her was the slightly smaller form that stood beside him. She let out a gasp.

_With Kenshin_

"Kamiya Soujiro's current location is in Osaka, he's meeting with some executives on a new building plan," Aoshi informed. Kenshin growled.

"Where was he before that?"

"My men couldn't locate him until he boarded the jet, Himura," Aoshi said, his eyes calculating as he looked over Kenshin's appearance. Kenshin's hair was out of its usual pony tail and was literately going in every direction. His eyes had heavy bags, and just overall he looked a mess.

"Useless!" Kenshin roared as he lowered his head.

Aoshi left silently as always, leaving Kenshin alone with his thoughts.

'Why are you trying so hard to find her? You said you'd be happy if she died, isn't this just as good?' a voice murmured in his head, mocking him almost.

'I lied.' His rational said snapped back, surprising him.

"Kaoru, where are you?" he moaned quietly as he fell in a troubled sleep.

_With Soujiro_

"Genzai, I want something done immediately," Soujiro said as he boarded the jet.

"Whatever do you wish for, sir," asked the butler as he bowed and took Soujiro's expensive coat.

"Annulment papers; for Himura Kenshin and Himura-Kamiya Kaoru." Soujiro replied, his smile still intact.

"Right away, sir," the butler bowed again and left.

_With Kaoru_

"Nii-sama," she greeted, a soft smile made its way onto her face unconsciously as she looked upon the man with whom she had grown up with.

"Kaoru," Shishio nodded slightly. As he made his way into the lit area, Kaoru gasped.

"Nii-sama, your skin!" Kaoru immediately ushered him into the seat beside her bed as she tried to cradle her brother's head in her lap. She momentarily forgot the fear she had felt about his arrival as she saw the vicious burn marks adorning his face and neck. His strong arms looped around her waist as they both sat in silence for a moment before Shishio stood up stiffly.

"Soujiro didn't exaggerate," Shishio said quietly, almost to himself.

"I've brought someone to watch over you Kaoru while Soujiro and I are busy," Shishio said. Kaoru suddenly became aware of the figure that was still standing in the shadows. Shishio left without another word, and Kaoru felt a pang at his very brief visit, but then she reminded herself that this was how it always was with Shishio.

"Kaoru," a familiar voice murmured. She looked up and before she could clearly see his face a pair of warm musclular arms wrapped themselves around her. The man then began to nuzzle himself into the nape of her neck.

"Finally, Kaoru, we can be together," the deep comforting voice breathed, tickling her senses. He pulled back and gave her a smile.

"Enishi-san," Kaoru realized as she still remained in his hold. She didn't resist as he swooped down again for a kiss.

A.N. Just to make this easier Enishi and Tomoe are NOT related in this fic.

Comment! Comment.

More ideas, should this be a KxK fic or not?


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

It felt so foreign, his kisses. They were gentle, but firm. It felt wonderful, but all Kaoru could do the entire time was wonder, 'How would Kenshin's feel instead?'

She scolded herself for thinking of the redhead the entire time so she gently pushed Enishi back.

"This is highly inappropriate, Enishi-san," Kaoru murmured quietly as she lowered her gaze. If she had looked up she would've easily seen the wounded look that Enishi had.

"Kaoru," he started. But she stopped him.

"No matter what, I'm still married, Enishi. I shall never cheat on kenshin. I won't give him the satisfaction of sinking down to his level. Please understand," she said, a soft sad smile adorned her face as she looked back at Enishi's handsome face. Enishi nodded, his long silver colored hair moving with his motion.

"I understand, Kao. But that doesn't mean I still won't try. You're beautiful, Kaoru," Enishi replied back charmingly. Kaoru choked back a sob. It was the first time someone had called her beautiful other than Soujiro.

"You deserve more, Kaoru. Let me give that to you. You deserve someone who adores you," Enishi said softly, taking her hand in his, "I'll always be here for you Kaoru. I promise." Kaoru smiled and nodded as she weaved her fingers through his.

"Just friends for now then, ne, Enishi-san?" Kaoru joked lightly.

Enishi flashed her a dazzling smile and winked.

"For now at least," he replied leaning in to give her a smooch on her forehead.

_With Kenshin_

"Sir, a fax just came for you," his secretary said hesitantly.

"I don't have time to be bothered with whatever it is right now. Just file it away and I'll get back to it," Kenshin replied as he continued working.

"Uh, sir, I think you better see this," the secretary repeated.

"Fine, bring it in," Kenshin sighed making a mental note to fire the girl the next time she did this. The slim overworked secretary quickly strode to his desk and placed down a file. Her moderately pretty face adorned a small frown.

Kenshin glanced down at the tile page and his eyes widened as he immediately dropped everything he was doing.

On the paper it read:

**The Official Annulment of Mister and Missus Himura Kenshin**

And just like that things just came crashing down….

A.N.

Yes, this was just a mean teaser, but I have been spoiling all of you guys. (this is part of the story though, just an extremely short chapter)

I'm hitting a writer's block, so I want some opinions.

(I've already decided on the final pairing, so no need to comment on that)

What would **you **think would make this story more interesting?

How should Kenshin be punished?

Etc.

Let me know….

-forevermine


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Kenshin was shocked.

"Annulment?" he repeated dumbly as he read through the papers. Himura-Kamiya Corporations would end after only two short years. Thousands would be laid off. Countless shareholders would sell their stocks. This empire built by two of the greatest business minds that had ever graced Japan, Himura Hiko and Kamiya Sojishiro, would crumple right before his eyes.

The annulment called for the split of the company. Each would take what they came with, nothing more and nothing less. Kenshin eyes narrowed in annoyment and frustration.

'Didn't Kaoru understand what this would do? How could she let her selfish thoughts overshadow the importance of their corporation's union? If annulment could be so easy, he himself would've done it long ago.'

His thoughts were interrupted as a tall intimidating figure stood over his desk. His eyes widened even more as he gazed upon the face of the only man he feared in this world, Himura Hiko.

"Baka-deshi, what is the meaning of this!" Hiko confronted dangerously, his eyes murderous. On the desk was clearly a duplicate report of Kenshin and Kaoru's impending annulment.

"Sensei, I'm fixing it right away," Kenshin stuttered, inwardly berating himself for momentarily converting back to his teenage self.

"You bet you will, but I still want to see Kaoru. Look at what you've done you fool," Hiko snapped as the vein in his forehead throbbed insistently.

Kenshin bowed his head shame as he replied.

"She left, I haven't seen her for a couple of days."

Hiko once again glowered at his so called son.

"You have no clue how much I'm regretting the fact that I made you my heir. Do you have any idea what will happen if Himura-Kamiya Corp were to split? I didn't go through all the trouble of putting you two together just to see you fuck it up. Fix it, immediately. I don't want Sojishiro finding out about this." Hiko glared one last time at Kenshin before storming out of the room.

Kenshin sighed and immediately dialed in a number.

After a couple of dial tones a voice answered.

"I've been expecting this for a while now, what took you so long, ne, Himura-san?" the falsely cheerful voice answered.

"Where do you want to meet?" Kenshin replied struggling to keep his cool.

"Hah, what makes you think I want to meet or settle for that matter? I can crush without ever having to glance at your despicable face," the voice mocked, "She's not there to protect you anymore, you know."

"What are you talking about, she has never had to protect me," Kenshi snapped into the phone, immediately thinking of Kaoru.

"You really are a fool. Let's see how far you get , huh? This really will be fun, watching Himura Corporations fall from grace. Oh, be sure to read the fine print, I wouldn't want you to misinterpret anything now. " The other side hung up leaving Kenshin to simmer furiously over his words.

"Damn that Soujiro! What makes him think that he can threaten me?" Kenshin growled.

He immediately dialed in another number after that.

"Is it too late to take you up on that offer?" he question, desperately trying to stay awake. What he needed at this moment was a drink, a very strong one at that.

_With Kaoru_

"Mrs. Himura-" The warm voice was cut off.

"Just call me Kaoru, please," Kaoru said sharply. Her eyes met those of the voluptuous doctor straight on before the doctor gave a small smile and nodded.

"Okay, Kaoru then. I'm sure you understand your condition. You're extremely malnourished, when is the last time you've had a decent meal?" the doctor questioned, her eyes piercing. Kaoru looked away and mumbled a soft answer.

"Excuse me? I didn't quite get that," the doctor said as she took out her notebook.

"Weeks, I suppose," Kaoru repeated, her hands twisting and turning the cashmere blanket anxiously, "You won't tell my brothers will you? It'll worry them."

"From what I can tell, they're both plenty worried. You're lucky, to have two people who care so deeply about you." The doctor observed.

"Lucky, right," Kaoru scoffed her mind immediately thinking of a certain redhead.

"Other than you're obvious malnutrition you have some other health problems, Kaoru," the doctor changed the subject quickly as she saw Kaoru reverting back into her little shell.

"Like what," Kaoru asked, her voice laced with worry and brows furrowed.

"Your heart had a small tear in the left ventricle, I highly recommend surgery," the doctor replied professionally.

'A broken heart, how ironic,' Kaoru thought to herself.

"How long do I have if I go without the surgery?" Kaoru questioned.

"I can't say. If here's even the slightest irregularity, it could burst and you'd have a maybe just few moments, if say there is none you could go a whole lifetime with the tear without any mishaps whatsoever," the doctor said, her eyes trying to read Kaoru's, "But like I said, I highly recommend surgery just as a precaution."

Kaoru nodded in understanding

"Thank you, Dr. Takani," Kaoru said as she dismissed the doctor without giving her consent to the surgery. The doctor nodded and exited the room leaving Kaoru to decide.

_With Kenshin_

Kenshin downed a third shot glass of pure vodka before the deep mahogany doors opened to reveal the familiar rooster shaped head of his best friend and former college roommate.

"Sanosuke!" he called, his words the slightest bit slurred.

"Kenshin! What are you doing? You know you can't hold your liquor," Sanosuke berated as he eyed the two empty glasses beside Kenshin.

"What are you talking about, of course I can!" Kenshin grinned, raising up a arm to Sano. His eyelids drooped slightly and his smile faltered.

Sano frowned and sat down onto the leather barstool beside his best friend.

"What's up, man?" he questioned seriously, taking care to move the alcohol out of arm's reach from Kenshin. Kenshin didn't reply.

"It's Jou-chan, isn't it?" Sano probed, a mental image of Kenshin's wife coming to mind.

"It something wrong? Is she sick?"

Kenshin remained silent, but his hand made a quick dart for the vodka. Sano didn't stop Kenshin as he took a much needed swig.

"You can tell me, Kenshin," Sano coaxed.

"It's over, Sano," Kenshin mumbled quietly.

"What is?" Sano asked, confused.

"Kaoru and me, but then again. How can it be over when it never really stopped?" Kenshin smiled sardonically.

"But what about the company?"

"Who knows? Who the hell knows." Kenshin downed another swig and shut his eyes, but right before he passed out the image of a raven haired beauty flashed through his mind. She gave him the sweetest smile and mouthed something he couldn't make out.

He unconsciously tried to reach for her, but in an instant, she was gone.

"Kaoru," he moaned quietly.

Sano frowned slightly as he easily lifted Kenshin onto his shoulder and deposited him gently onto the nearby couch. A melodic ring interrupted him though and Sano looked onto Kenshin's large desk at the vibrating cell phone. Striding over quickly, Sanosuke answered the phone.

"Hello, this is Dr. Takani Megumi of Mercy Cross Clinic, is this Himura-san?"

"No, but I can take a message," Snaosuke replied, taking out a small post-it note.

"Can you just tell him that his wife has just refused to undergo a necessary cardiac surgery, and that we will hope that he can come down to Mercy Cross to talk speak with her," the doctor hung up leaving Sanosuke shocked and glaring at Kenshin's unconscious form.

_At the Clinic_

"Doctor, are you sure you should've lied like that to Mrs. Himura's husband?" the yound intern asked.

"Nonsense, I know what I'm doing. Some couple just need a little push to get them going in the right direction," Megumi smirked as she strolled off to do her daily rounds.


	8. Chapter 8

A.N. Just a few quick notes because it seemed a lot of people had some questions.

Kenshin doesn't know about Kaoru's heart condition. All he is aware is about is that she was rather thin last time he saw her.

Kaoru does not know about the annulment. That was all Soujiro's doing.

In my story an annulment will take a couple of weeks. That might be unrealistic, but hey- this is just a fanfiction.

Enishi and kaoru do have a history, it was never romantic though.

Hope this helps! Leave me comments on what you don't understand and I'll do my best to answer them.

-forevermine

Chapter Eight

Sano shrugged on his leather coat as he made his way for the door.

His eyes darted toward Kenshin's unconscious form one last time before exiting.

The only thought that ran through his mind was, 'Is she okay?'

Jou-chan had been like a like a little sister to him. The spunky little spitfire of a girl was always the one who had made Kenshin's perpetual uptightness seem bearable in their early teenage years.

When Hiko had officially announced Kenshin and Kaoru's impending marriage he had been so ecstatic for them. They seemed like they would be the perfect couple? How had things gotten this bad?

When he had left for America, both Jou-chan and Kenshin had seen him off with a smile. Had it all been a front? Just a fake façade, so that he wouldn't have worried?

Sano opened the door to his large Jeep while still deep in thought. He felt like punching in a wall at all the fury he felt for both his childhood friends.

"Some best friends," he muttered under his breath as he sped off toward Mercy Cross Clinic, where an unexpecting Kaoru was waiting….

_With Kaoru_

"Look and weep, mister big shot," Kaoru grinned as she grandly laid down her hand. Her sapphire eyes glittered like jewels and she laughed happily when both ENishi and Soujiro faces dropped at the sight.

A royal flush.

"That's three times in a row!" Soujiro wailed as he watched Kaoru take a large chunk of his poker chip fortune.

"I swear she's cheating," Enishi whispered as he winked. Kaoru giggled and gave him a light punch before jokingly scolding him. She merrily tossed her long hair back over her shoulder and quickly gathered up the cards again to deal out another hand.

Soujiro gave a real smile as he watched this scene. It was just like when they were young. Well, close to it.

He still couldn't help but notice everything that was different.

The obvious being that Kaoru had long thin tubes attached to the crease of her elbows. But he also noticed the bags under her eyes, the new awkwardness she had had when she touched Enishi. But the thing he noticed that bothered him the most was the look she had in her eyes. Most people wouldn't notice it, but he could see as clearly as a cloud in the sky. There was a bit of grief and the look of broken hope. It was a look that made his heart ache and anger spike at the same time. He could tell, she was still thinking about _him_.

Soujiro clenched his fist slightly. He replayed his revenge plan in his head thoroughly, but something interrupted him while he was doing so.

His calculating eyes looked up questionably at Kaoru. They narrowed as he caught her wide eyed look of despair.

Immediately his eyes darted to the door. Enishi placed a hand on his shoulder, but he ignored it.

"Sagara-san," he greeted his voiced as hard and cold as steel.

The familiar rooster head nodded in his direction, but his eyes were fully trained on Kaoru.

"Jou-chan," Sano got out, his voice so broken as he looked at her frail form. She didn't meet his eyes as she tried to shrink back into the bed. Soujiro looked menacing as he rooted himself between the two.

Kaoru grimaced when she heard her old nickname that seemed only to catch on to Sano.

"Jou-chan," he repeated, his voice even more pained, "Talk to me."

Enishi stood then.

"She has nothing to say to the likes to you," he sneered.

Sano shot one last pained look at her.

"Let me say one thing. Please, don't refuse the surgery, Jou-chan," he murmured softly before hesitantly taking his leave.

As the room became silent the tension built up to nearly unbearable measures. Both Soujiro and Enishi shot Kaoru confused looks.

"What is he talking about?" Enishi asked after a good five minutes of pure painfully awkward silence.

"Yes, what surgery?" Soujiro probed, his eyes unrelenting.

"It's nothing," Kaoru assured, her voice shaky. She had never been a good liar.

"I'm asking Megumi-dono, then, just for reassurance," Soujiro said as immediately left the room in search of the tall lady doctor.

Kaoru sighed and waited for the inevitable. She gave a small smile to Enishi who now stood stiffly beside her bed.

"Eni-kun," she began softly, immediately getting his attention, "Sano didn't do anything."

Enishi stiffened even more at this.

"I know," he replied, his voice controlled.

"He didn't know. He thought we were happy." Kaoru continued.

Enishi's heart ached at this, 'We all did.' He wanted to blurt out. But he contented himself with merely giving her pale hand a soft squeeze.

"He was Kenshin's best friend, and he never knew," Kaoru sighed her eyes drooping, "Ne, Enishi, maybe it wasn't just me. Maybe Kenshin just wasn't made for relationships." Kaoru let out a small laugh at this.

"You're right. It was never you," Enishi said seriously, stroking her pristine midnight black hair gently.

A small tear made it's way down her cheek.

"Yes, it was never me. It was always her. Always Tomoe." Kaoru murmured before entering a deep sleep. Enishi cursed as he left the room; how could she have interpreted his words like that?

Enishi met up with Soujiro in the hallway. Their eyes met seriously for a brief moment. It was all they needed. They were, after all, best friends. And unlike two certain individuals, he understood his.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Sano had a solemn expression on his face. He groaned softly as he sat back into the soft dark leather sofa behind him, his eyes shut closed. After the impromptu meeting with Kaoru he felt as if the life had been sucked out of him. It had taken all his will to just make it to his empty, unfurnished apartment which he had unfortunately forgotten to stock the liquor cabinet.

His mind kept wandering back to Kaoru. No matter how hard he tried not to.

She had looked so unlike what he would've imagined.

Not only was her pale face marred with deep bags and taut cheeks, she had gazed upon him with foreign eyes that held the look of a frightened victim. She had never looked at him, or at anyone with those eyes before. He remembered her bright sapphire eyes, that shined more than any jewel he'd ever seen. He remembered the spark of defiance that was always present. He remember _his _Kaoru, and that person wasn't her.

"Kenshin, man, what happened?" Sano questioned softly, as he turned his head and gazed at the photo located beside him on the small red oak table.

Lifting it up he couldn't stop the small smile that made its way onto his face.

In the photo were the adolescent forms of Kenshin, Kaoru, and Sano at the lake house their used to go to every summer. Kaoru was snug in between the two of them with her bright smile shining as she proudly held up a giant bass that had taken all three of them to reel in.

Setting the photo down, Sano sighed.

"What happened to _us_?"

_With Soujiro and Enishi_

"Has He replied yet?" Enishi questioned as he filled a small paper cup with ice chips for Kaoru.

Soujiro leaned casually against the wall and smirked slightly.

"He called, but hasn't signed it yet."

Enishi raised his eyebrows.

"You're giving him a choice?"

Soujiro chuckled and faced Enishi fully as he took the cup from the silver-haired man's grasp.

"Not really. But I think it's more fun if he actually chose this path."

"You're sadistic," Enishi smiled, "but as long as everything goes as planned, I don't care about the small details."

Soujiro winked and the two made their way back to Kaoru's room.

A.N.

I'm very busy right now with a lot of things, so there probably won't be that many updates soon. But I would like to know if you (my wonderful readers) would either like:

Short chapters more often

Longer chapters but less often


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

The erratic beeping of the intimidating monitor alerted everyone in the small clinic. Enishi and Soujiro rushed inside with concern and fear written over their faces.

"Kaoru!" Soujiro called worriedly as he rushed to her side. Enishi went straight over the call button and began pressing it rapidly.

Her breathing was labored and hand limp.

Megumi rushed at that exact moment followed closely by a group of night nurses.

Enishi and Soujiro could only watch on helplessly as Megumi injected a small amount of some foreign medication into Kaoru still body.

When the beeping finally did stop and slow down into a steady rhythm Megumi turned slowly, her expression grave.

"Kaoru needs the surgery, and soon. The tear in her left ventricle seems to have gotten larger and if we wait any longer we'll be risking complete heart failure."

Enishi was speechless, but Soujiro was able to compose himself.

"Do it, immediately," he said, his gaze falling onto Kaoru's pale face.

"There's a bit of a problem there, legally," Megumi informed, her gaze meeting Soujiro's straight on, "Kaoru-san has yet to agree to the surgery, and from what it looks like, she won't be agreeing anytime soon, and so to do the surgery I shall need written consent from her power of attorney."

Soujiro's eyes widened in realization.

Megumi nodded solemnly.

"Her husband will have to agree." She said even though it was obvious that both of the young men were well aware of that, and that they were not happy with this turn of events.

_With Kenshin_

Kenshin woke with a start at the blaring ring of his phone. Taking a glance around he realized he was still at his office and that it was 2 a.m. in the morning.

'Who the hell would be calling at this hour?' he muttered to himself crankily as he pressed the speakerphone button.

"Himura," the serious voice answered.

Kenshin was wide awake.

"What," he said cautiously.

There was a pause and Kenshin thought he could faintly make out the sound of a heart monitor beeping in the background.

"I have a proposal," Soujiro replied, his voice oozing confident he knew he didn't really have. Kaoru was on the verge of dying, and the only person that could save her was the one person he loathed the most.

"Meet me at Club Viste in five minutes."

The line went dead, and Kenshin was left in a stupor.

_At the clinic_

"Man, are you sure you want to make a deal with Battousai?" Enishi asked diverting his gaze away from Soujiro slumped form.

Soujiro sighed.

"What choice do I have?" he murmured, clenching his fists tightly, "I refuse to let Kaoru die, and this is the only way I have of saving her."

"Another hospital maybe?" Enishi suggested.

"Dr. Takani is the best surgeon in the eastern hemisphere, I refuse to let some unqualified quack perform a serious open heart operation on my baby sister." Soujiro stated, his voice firm.

Enishi stayed silent.

"Shishio is on his way there; I should be leaving," Soujiro added quietly as he stood and made his way to the front door.

Enishi watched as his long time friend depart, and then turned around to return to Kaoru's side. He silently took Kaoru's pale hand into his own and brought it up to brush by his cheek.

"Kaoru, don't give up," he murmured encouragingly, a lone tear trailing down his face.

"I've never had chance to say this before; I always thought that you could never think of me that way, but Kaoru, I love you," he confessed quietly, "I've always loved you. Don't leave me. Please don't leave me."

_At the Club_

Kenshin ignored the blaring music and the horde of drunk party-goers between the entrance the V.I.P. where Soujiro was waiting, and possibly even Kaoru.

His heart was beating wildly at the thought of seeing her.

His mind raced with questions.

Taking a deep breath he reached for the polished platinum handle and internally prepared himself for the coming ordeal.

Inside the room was a stoic Soujiro, his usual smile gone. His eyes were narrowed, and in his hands was a small shot glass of what appeared to be pure vodka.

"Kamiya-san," Kenshin greeted as he tilt his head slightly.

Soujiro remained silent, his eyes intent on Kenshin.

"Why did you want to meet?" Kenshin asked, getting straight to the point.

Soujiro inclined his head toward a small stack of legal sized paper.

Taking them up Kenshin scanned through them, his eyes widening as he understood what was going on.

"Sign it," Soujiro said, his voice tight and restrained.

Kenshin stared Soujiro dead on. His eyes guarded.

Soujiro did something totally unexpected then.

He bowed head. His voice muffled, but still understandable.

"Please, I beg you. Sign the papers. This is my baby sister, my sweet baby sister. I can't help her now, so I'm begging you to. Please."


	11. Chapter 11

A.N. Thank you for all the reviews! I'm expecting to update more often now that school is almost over with, so hopefully a chapter a week. No guarantees though.

Also, this is a special thank you a certain reviewer whose thoughtful notes have inspired me to continue this fanfiction with renewed fervor.

Chapter Eleven

"She's getting worse, her stats are falling. Give her 10 mg per hour for 5 hours, let's see how she does then," Megumi ordered softly to the night nurse as she continued checking Kaoru. Enishi sat beside Kaoru, eyes still slightly swollen.

"She's going to make it, right?" he asked, his gaze intent on Kaoru's motionless form.

Megumi sighed.

"The MRI shows that the tear in her left ventricle is getting larger, the blood is literately leaking out. This translates to her body's not getting enough blood. She needs this surgery," Megumi said, her voice showing a hint of pity.

"She was my first friend, you know," Enishi said.

Megumi's eyebrows rose slightly.

"The first time we met, she had dirt smeared all over her face from playing in the fields." He smiled softly, "She was gorgeous even then."

"You love her," Megumi concluded, leaning against the wall to face Enishi's hunched figure, "even though she is married."

"Battousai's a fool," Enishi snarled, clenching his fists tighly, "He doesn't deserve her."

"And you do?" Megumi asked; her irrepressible need to meddle kicking in.

"I love her," Enishi murmured, stroking her delicate hand lighly, "She deserves that. Battousai chose whores over her. It's his fault she's like this. It's his fault she won't smile. He broke her, and I can't forgive him for that."

"What was his reason?" Megumi questioned.

"He never understood why they were married, he though it was just his old man's way of spiting him," Enishi sighed, "he really was a fool."

"Why were they married if it wasn't for love?" Megumi curiously asked, the fox ears almost visible on her head.

"Business, family ties, it would've been so easy to just it was for that, but-"

"I'm sure, Dr. Takani doesn't want to her about our family's personal history," Shishio interrupted. Enishi quieted at once, much to Megumi's disappointment.

_At the Club_

"I want to see her," Kenshin answered.

Soujiro's grip on the papers tightened.

"I'll sign off on the surgery if you let me see her."

"Why?" Soujiro's voice was tortured, and his body stiff. "You did this to her. It's your fault she's like this. You're the one that chose that cold bitch over her. Why would you want to see her?"

Kenshin's eyes flashed darkly.

"Tomoe didn't do anything." He didn't mention Kaoru.

Soujiro gave a cruel chuckle.

"You're right, it was all you." Soujiro murmured coldly, "I was wrong to think you had a heart, that you had changed. If you had just signed the papers none of this would've happened."

"Wait, none of what?" Kenshin questioned.

Soujiro didn't answer. He stood up and made his way toward the door, never looking back at Kenshin.

But he stopped at the exit.

"As of Monday morning all of your stocks will be nullified. I hereby officially denounce you as head of the Himura-Kamiya Corporations. And we'll be doing the surgery, without your consent. Have your lawyer contact mine," Soujiro stated.

Kenshin stood up as well.

"Let me see her."

"Did you not hear a word I just said?"

"No, let me see her," Kenshin replied.

Soujiro glared.

"No, you lost that right the moment you cheated on her."

"Don't you think I'm sorry for doing all of that?" Don't you think I want to apologize to her? To make it up to her?" Kenshin argued his hand going up to grab Soujiro's forearm, "I want to see my wife. I can sue you for kidnapping."

Soujiro gave another sardonic smile, "I'd like to see you try." Shaking Kenshin's hand loose, Soujiro left the room.

Kenshin cursed loudly at that before flipping out his cell phone.

"Shinomori, he's on the move. Report to me immediately when he makes it to his destination, and for god sake's make sure you're discreet. He can't know that you're following him."

A.N. I know this is a very short chapter, but there will be another VERY SOON. The more reviews, the longer the chapters.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

Soujiro sped down the highway. His thoughts were jumbled. Kenshin had seemed so disoriented. He was normally always in control. Yet tonight his looked as if he had been through complete hell.

'Good, now he knows what we've gone through,' the protective older brother side of him approved.

He pressed down on the pedal with more force accelerating to dangerous speeds.

It had just been moments ago that he had lied to Megumi and told her to go on with the surgery.

He refused to let Kaoru die because of a legal matter that he was sure a nice bribe could make disappear.

A migraine was making its way into his head as he thought of everything that had gone wrong.

Sagara should not have known anything. Kaoru was supposed to just be a little bit malnourished; not have a life threatening disorder. Kenshin was supposed to sign the papers without any qualms, and he wasn't suppose to care.But most of all, she wasn't suppose to love him. Soujiro gripped the wheel tighter as he remembered that tiny barely noticeable spark she had when she spoke about Kenshin. Even after all that he had done he still held her heart; that one fact alone hurt Soujiro most of all. She was supposed to hate him, despise him, just as he and Enishi both did.

'Nothing else could possibly go wrong.' He concluded as he swerved to the right and into the clinic's discreet entrance. He never noticed the sleek sedan that had trailed him the whole way.

Oh, he would soon find out just how wrong he was.

_With Sano_

"Hiko-sama," Sano greeted, eyes gazing downward.

"Shouldn't you be with my baka-deshi right now? From what the reports are saying he's dug himself in pretty deep." Hiko said, downing a shot glass of sake easily.

"He's the last person I want to see right now," Sano answered, "Though I do have some questions for you, sir."

Hiko sighed, "I'm not obligated to answer them, but if you feel the need to- shoot."

"Why, sir?" Sano asked, "Why would you arrange this marriage if you knew he didn't love Kaoru?"

Hiko downed another glass.

"It was a smart move, business wise." Hiko said.

"That's a lie. I suspect that you would sell away Kenshin's happiness for a business deal, but Kamiya-sama would never compromise Kaoru, he never would've authorized it if he knew it would compromise her happiness," Sano accused.

"Fine, you really want to know that truth?" Hiko demanded, his eyes piercing, "Then promise me this; you'll keep them together. You'll make this annulment go up in flames, and I shall tell you why Sojishiro and I did what we did."

Sano kept Hiko's gaze for a moment, before giving a slight nod.

Hiko sighed, and down another glass before clearing his voice.

"Sojishiro was diagnosed with early on-set Alzheimer's a couple of months before the engagement. He knew he didn't have much time, and he also knew that Shishio, his eldest son, could not lead the company. Kamiya Inc. was his creation, he had built it from the ground up so, he wanted to ensure its survival. The only logical explanation at the time was to make Kenshin majority owner, and to do that there had to be a marriage.-"

"But, why?" Sano questioned still confused as ever; his eyes were wide though as he learned of Sojishiro's well kept secret, "Why couldn't Kamiya-sama just leave the company to Soujiro or Shishio? They're both older than Kenshin."

Hiko sighed.

"Because, Soujiro and Shishio aren't Sojishrio's biological sons."


	13. Chapter 13

A.N. I know that business transactions aren't actually like this, but I'm twisting some things around to make the story work.

Chapter Thirteen

Aoshi stood silently as he gazed upon the small clinic. He had followed Kamiya Soujiro to this location, and assumed it to be where the Kamiya brothers had taken his employer's wife.

He sighed. He had only met Himura Kaoru once before, but her reputation preceded her greatly. She was the only daughter of a living legend, the great Kamiya Sojishiro. Her brothers were both great businessmen themselves. Kamiya Shishio practically controlled the entire west coast and Kamiya Soujiro headed the manufacturing and architectural branch of the company. And of course, her husband is the majority owner of the largest and most prosperous company in the world. She had connections beyond which any average man could dream of. At the press of a button she could've gotten what ever she wanted.

'Then why did she choose this?' Aoshi thought curiously. He wasn't one to meddle in his employer's personal life let alone his employer's wife, but Himura Kaoru was a puzzle. From what he recalled she was quite beautiful; not a conventional beauty, but still a great one. She had some of the greatest and most powerful men at her beck and call, and yet she was still humble. She was kind. He remembered that one of his men had reported that she had donated a large portion of her trust fund to various charities very discreetly so as to not arise any attention to herself. To him, she was, at the moment, an unsolvable puzzle.

His employer had ordered him to find her at all costs after her abrupt disappearance a few days prior. He didn't question why, but now as his stood at the threshold of the clinic he found himself unable to contact Kenshin and tell him of Kaoru's whereabouts.

His curiosity alone made him walk through the clear glass doors; he paused for a moment though in the hallway to gather his thoughts, distracting him momentarily.

And as luck would have it, it was at that moment Dr. Takani Megumi walked out and straight into him.

_WIth Sano and Hiko_

"What do you mean they're not his real sons?" Sano demanded, "I've known the Kamiyas my whole life, if they weren't his sons then whose are they?"

Hiko heaved a sigh.

"His nephews. Sojishiro's twin brother and his sister-in-law died in a car crash shortly after Soujiro's birth. Shishio was only ten months old at the time. Sojishiro wasn't on the best of terms with his brother, so he felt guilty that he had died before the two of them had reconciled. Also, Sojishiro's brother wasn't in with the best of crowds, so Sojishiro did what necessary and took the two in as his own. And a couple years after that he had Kaoru, his true and only direct heir. So, technically neither Shishio nor Soujiro could inherit the company, and Sojishiro knew Kaoru had no desire to go into the world of business. So, he asked me to do a favor for him, as a friend and a business associate. He asked me combine our two companies. He wanted to insure that all his children had the best or the best, and that they would never be under circumstances that threatened their well-being," Hiko concluded, "I guess I failed in that aspect."

"Do they know?" Sano asked. His voice was light, borderline disbelieving.

"No, and I hope they never find out. Sojishiro loved them as much as if they were his own; that's all they need to know."

"What will happen to the company if the annulment does happen?" Sano asked.

"It won't. You're going to be the one to stop it, or I shall be the one to make you regret it. I might be retired, but I still wield enough power to make your life a living hell," Hiko said coolly. Sano gulped.

As Sano turned to leave Hiko's now soft voice stopped him.

"Where is she anyways?" His eyes held a tender look.

"Mercy Cross. I think she would very much like to see you, sir," Sano replied with a reassuring smile to the seated man.

"Is she well?" Hiko questioned, his tone still soft with a touch of concern.

Sano shook his head.

Hiko remained silent as he waved Sano away.

After Sano had left Hiko swiveled around in his large leather chair.

"Forgive me, my friend," he murmured as his gazed up at the large portrait of him and Sojishiro taken when they were in their prime nearly twenty years ago, "Your little princess is in pain, and I am in no position to stop it." He stood up slowly as his fingers went to graze the portrait's textured surface, and for the first time in his life Hiko's barriers shattered and a lone tear made its way down his cheek.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

"Damn," Megumi muttered under her breath as she went the gather the forms she had dropped. She didn't even notice the pale hand aiding her until it lightly tapped her on her shoulder.

"Yours," a deep voice said curtly while handing her a neat stack of paper.

She nodded slightly as a light rose color tainted her cheeks.

At once she could assess that this stranger was very attractive. He had a chiseled chin and much defined features. Also, as he stood at full height she could she that he towered over her a good ten inches. She gave a small smirk.

"Did you need something, sir?" she asked charmingly.

He nodded, "Is Himura Kaoru a patient here?"

Immediately, Megumi converted to her professional self; giving him a cold stare.

"Are you related to her in any way?"

Aoshi shook his head, and Megumi began to make her way to the O.R. where Kaoru was currently being prepped for surgery.

"Wait," he called, reaching out to grab the woman's forearm, "her husband sent me. He needs to know her status."

Megumi stopped dead in her tracks and gave a suspicious glare as she turned.

"What do you mean, her status?" she questioned.

"Her overall health," he answered, his grip still firm.

The realization dawned on Megumi in that moment. Soujiro had flat out lied when he told her he had Kenshin's consent. She was enraged at the younger Kamiya brother.

"What's your relationship to the patient's husband?" Megumi asked, her rage concealed as she kept her voice even and faced the dark haired stranger fully.

"He's my employer," Aoshi answered simply.

"Call him in, immediately," Megumi instructed before she turned just in time to see Kamiya Soujiro burst through the scrub room doors.

"Hello, Kamiya-sama," she greeted through gritted teeth, "You're just in time to see me cancel Kaoru's surgery."

Soujiro stared at her in disbelief. His gaze then reached the tall figure standing beside her, his disbelief turned to contempt as he glared at the man he knew to be Kenshin's right hand man.

"Wait a moment-" Soujiro started but he was interrupted as a loud slam resounded through the lobby.

"Doctor!" a nurse rushed out, "We need you immediately. Something has occurred that I think you want to see."

"What?" Megumi snapped irritably.

"She's awake."

Three sets of eyes focused on the young nurse immediately.

"What do you mean awake?" Megumi asked.

"I mean, she's conscious; fully conscious. She's talking, and she's requesting to see someone," the nurse repeated, slightly uncomfortable with everyone looking at her.

"Who?" Soujiro asked, his voice anxious with concern and disbelief.

"Someone named Kenshin," the nurse answered, she took a step back as Soujiro had a murderous look in his face.

"Did you call him in yet?" Megumi asked Aoshi as she waved off the nurse. Aoshi nodded.

"What?!?" Soujiro exploded.

"With all due respect, Kamiya-sama, my patient is Kaoru and she wishes to see her husband. You are in no position to object to this," Megumi said coolly, "Now, I need to see my patient. Are you two coming or not?"

And surprisingly, Soujiro remained silent.

As the three walked into the small room they were greeted by lethargic Kaoru who had Enishi clasping her hand in his, and a stoic Shishio leaning against the wall.

"Her stats are nearing normal, but are a little on the low side," Megumi noted.

"Shinomori," Shishio said, his eyes still closed.

Megumi's eyebrows raised as she took more notes down.

"How are you feeling, Himura-san?" she questioned gently.

Kaoru moaned. Immediately, Soujiro went to her side and Shishio was alert.

"I've been better," she coughed slightly and leaned slightly toward Soujiro.

"Shh," Soujiro shushed softly, smoothing down her raven locks as her placed a light kiss at her temple.

"Your husband is own his way," Megumi said.

Kaoru stiffened slightly.

"Does he know that I'm….like this?" she asked.

"Yes, I do," a familiar voice answered.

All the gazes swiveled to see Kenshin standing in the doorway. His hair was down, not in its usual high ponytail. His clothes were messy, and he looked basically as good as he felt.

"Leave, all of you, leave," Kenshin ordered as his gazed stayed on Kaoru. He took in every detail.

Soujiro opened his mouth to object, but Megumi immediately clamped her hand down his mouth.

As all the two were left alone Kaoru leaned back into the bed, away from Kenshin.

"Kaoru," he murmured, his voice tortured. He made his way to her and knelt beside the bed, he tried to grasp her hand, but Kaoru flinched away.

"Kaoru, I was so very stupid. I'm sorry. I never should've blamed you for what our fathers did."

Kaoru didn't reply.

"Consent to the surgery, Kaoru," Kenshin said softly.

She remained silent.

"Please, Kaoru, say something," he pleaded.

"You said you would be happy if I died," she murmured, "Nothing would make you happier."

Kenshin gave her a pained look.

"Yes, I did, and I was wrong," Kenshin replied.

"Shishio told me about Soujiro's motions to annul our marriage," she said, surprising Kenshin, "Does this play into your sudden change of heart?"

Kenshin didn't answer her.

"I love you, Kenshin, and I would do whatever it takes to make this marriage work, but only if you love me too," Kaoru said staring him straight in the eye. Kenshin turned away.

She sighed.

"I still love Tomoe," Kenshin said quietly, though inside he felt doubtful himself.

Kaoru nodded and turned her face away.

"Then I can't continue to live a lie," Kaoru answered, her chest throbbing for two entirely different reasons.

Kenshin stood and walked out at that moment, his conscious in turmoil.

He met face to face with Soujiro outside the room and told him simply, "I'll sign the papers."

A.N. I don't know if I really like where this chapter takes this story, but it does speed it up a little bit. Anyways, I want you (the readers) the vote on whether or not I should make the next chapter set in the future.

Let me know what you think of this latest development.


	15. Chapter 15

A.N. Well, a majority of you wanted me to continue in this timeline because the present is still very unclear, and I agree. So, hope you enjoy!

Chapter Fifteen

"Just like that?" Megumi confronted, "You'll end your marriage and everything so easily?"

All the occupants of the room eyed her in shock.

"You don't understand the circumstances, Doctor," Shishio intoned professionally.

"I think I understand very well. You, Himura-sama, care so little about conserving your marriage that after a three minute chat with your so-called wife you're willing to end it with the swipe of a pen." Megumi glared at the red head before quickly turning on Soujiro, "And you, you are so blind that you're willing to push this annulment even though it is clear that Kaoru-san still harbors love for that fool. All you men are so interested in doing all this without even consulting the one person with whom it affects the most." She stormed off it a huff, and didn't look back.

"In any case, you've agreed, then?" Soujiro questioned, eyeing the red head critically.

Kenshin nodded reaching for the pen that Enishi held ready in his hand. As the pen neared the signature line and loud yell startled the group, momentarily pausing Kenshin.

"STOP!" Sano cried as he burst through the front doors of the clinic.

"Leave Sagara, this matter doesn't concern you," Shishio ordered.

"The hell it doesn't. Kenshin, you can't sign the annulment papers." Sano said.

"Why?" Kenshin asked, looking at his best friend with confusion.

"Because….you just can't!" Sano argued, eyeing both Soujiro and Shishio wearily. He thought back to Hiko's adamant orders that they were not to find out about their family history, and gave an internal sigh.

"Well, unfortunately, that's not reason enough," Soujiro said coolly, handing the pen and papers back to Kenshin.

"Wait, tell me Kenshin, why are you doing this? Why are you signing it in the first place?" Sano asked seriously.

Kenshin hesitated for a moment before answering softly.

"Because she asked me to, and because I owe it to her for all the pain I've caused her. She deserves to be happy, and with me, she isn't."

"Ken," Sano intoned gently, "That's all the more reason you can't sign." Taking a deep breath, he prayed silently (Please don't let Hiko-sama kill me) "If this annulment goes through, there's not way she'll be happy."

"There's no way she's happy now, with him!" Enishi yelled.

"Hear me out, if you guys allow this marriage to end, the company will split, and Kenshin will own one half, and Kaoru, alone, shall own the other half." It was dead silent.

"You're mistaken, Kenshin shall own Himura Inc, and Shishio and I shall have a joint ownership of Kamiya Co." Soujiro said.

Sano shook his head.

"No, I'm not. Hiko-sama said it himself. Kaoru is the only one who can head Kamiya Co. if the marriage ends, because…she's the only legal heir," Sano replied, regret lacing his every word.

"Lies! We're siblings, we're Kamiya Sojishiro's sons, it's a known fact," Soujiro cried.

Sano hung his head sadly.

"No, you're not. You were raised by him, taught by him, and loved by him, but you two aren't his legal heirs," Sano said softly.

Soujiro opened his mouth to argue, but Shishio stopped him with a light tap on his shoulder.

"Hush, brother," he intoned gently, "It shall be explained at a later moment. But at the moment, we have a crisis going on. Kaoru can't head the company. She's a strong woman, but she isn't prepared to plunge right into the brutal world of business, and also, if you all have forgotten, she is in dire need of an operation. Shinomori, go get Takani-san to start the surgery, I'm sure Kaoru shall consent to doing it. And Himura, it appears that this annulment will be delayed."

"What are we going to do then?" Kenshin asked.

"We are going to have a long needed talk with our so called fathers," Shishio replied, a shadow of a smirk gracing his lips.

No one objected (for once).

A.N. Let me know what you think! I would appreciate ideas and thoughts on where I should take this story. (I'm running out!)


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

Enishi watched with a cold stare as the large black Buick pulled away from the driveway. Within its confines were three men who together could have anything within their grasp. Three men who with mere a word could ruin an entire corporation. Three men who all had one thing in common, a connection to Kaoru. He turned away from the window abruptly, and looked over at Sagara's hunched form on the plastic waiting room chairs and asked quietly,

"What do you think?"

Sano glanced up at the tall silver headed man and regarded him carefully. This man was supposedly Shishio's right hand man, and a childhood friend of the younger Kamiya brother.

"About?"

"Everything, anything," Enishi sighed, looking up at the lit sign above the O.R. door that read "In Sugery". He clenched his fist in a small sign of anxiety, Aoshi, who was standing opposite him, didn't miss it.

"I think Jou-chan has far too many idiots in her life," Sano grunted out, leaning back in the chair and taking a large breath.

Enishi let out a shaky chuckle, and looked up at Aoshi's towering form. His eyes were closed, and his arms crossed. The perfect picture of calm. Enishi envied him.

"You don't know Kaoru well, do you Shinomori-san?" Enishi questioned, eyeing the stoic man.

Aoshi looked back at him with a cool glare, and shook his head slightly.

"No."

Sano smiled softly and murmured quietly, "I pity you. Kaoru was…she was something else."

Aoshi watched the brunette man, whose eyes now held a faraway look. Wanting to satiate his curiosity, he asked, "How so?"

Sano looked thoughtful for a moment.

"I don't know if I can explain it. She just has that special quality that I've never seen in anybody else. When we were younger she always had a knack for cheering up others. She always had to be the one to protect everyone else. She was… Kaoru. I never thought it would come to this," Sano said, his voice shuddering ever so slightly at the end, "When I saw her she looked like a complete stranger."

"She sacrificed herself," Enishi muttered, placing all his pent up rage in a punch against the cream white walls of the clinic. The portrait that was hanging fell and it's glass screen shattered as it hit the floor, "For what? A stupid merge? A legal speed bump?"

"You don't know that," Sano consoled softly, watching as Enishi fell to the ground on his knees, "Kenshin and the others are trying to clear it all up."

Enishi sent him a deadly glare and retorted, "Whatever it was, it wasn't worth it if Kaoru ended up like this because of it."

"I agree," a deep voice interrupted.

All three of the men looked in surprise as the one and only, Himura Hiko stood in the threshold of the waiting room.

"Hiko-sama!" they all chorused in shock though Aoshi was much better at concealing his than the other two.

"Kenshin, Soujiro, and Shishio are out looking for you. They wanted to settle everything," Aoshi said calmly, not the least bit bristled at Hiko's sudden visit, "Himura Kaoru-sama is still in surgery." He added as an afterthought, easily detecting the way Hiko's face tightened.

After a moment Hiko frowned slightly.

"Once a baka always a baka. What the hell are they thinking leaving to do a wild goose chase in the middle of Kaoru's operation?" Hiko's statement was spoken softly, but held a deadly undertone. No one dared to answer him.

"Call the fools, NOW," Hiko ordered, falling into one of the chairs that appeared much too small for someone of his size and stature.

Aoshi nodded and immediately pulled out his sleek black cell phone. Pressing the speed dial he informed Kenshin in two short words,

"He's here."

_In the car_

Kenshin felt his blood run cold as he registered Aoshi's information.

Soujiro remained still and Shishio quickly informed the driver to turn around.

"Does Otou-sama know?" Soujiro inquired as his gaze fell on the changing surroundings and moved swiftly back to Shishio's scarred face.

"No, he's too far gone in any case. Telling him would achieve nothing."

Soujiro turned away, and clenched his fist tightly.

Kenshin watched this exchange in confusion.

Soujiro spotted Kenshin's questioning look and informed him softly, "He tried to hide it, with Hiko-sama's help, but Shishio discovered about three weeks ago. Our ..father," he hesitated at the for a moment, as if he questioned it, "has Alzheimer's. He's currently staying at a nursing home, and he doesn't even recall our names anymore."

Kenshin looked at the two siblings in shock.

"Does Kaoru know?"

Both Shishio and Soujiro shook their head curtly, sending a look of warning to the red head that was easily deciphered as 'We'll kill you if you tell her.' And it wasn't as if they needed much more motivation already.

Kenshin let out a sigh and as the car pulled into the clinic's discreet opening he announced in a steady voice that betrayed his own feelings,

"We've arrived."

Walking into the clinic's waiting room Kenshin wasn't completely shocked when he felt Hiko backhand him.

"You fool," Hiko growled as Kenshin lowered his gaze.

Hiko glared at the two siblings standing at the opening.

They both bowed in respect, and Hiko turned away.

"Well, what did you hope to achieve when you left trying to find me?" Hiko asked bluntly, bringing out a small silver canister that clearly contained Hiko's poison of choice, sake.

"Clarification," Soujiro answered, "Why did father feel the need to hide the fact that we're adopted and the fact that he has Alzheimer's?"

Hiko sighed, and sent a death glare at Sano who raised his hands up in denfense.

"I didn't tell them about Sojishiro-sama's condition!" he said.

"But you told them everything else?" Hiko asked. Sano nodded regretfully.

Taking a swig from the canister Hiko brought his attention back to Sojishiro's older son. Shishio was a great businessman, there was no doubting that. He was fearless. He was effective. And he was ruthless.

"You already knew, I assume," Hiko said softly, addressing Shishio. All the eyes focused on Shishio's still form.

Soujiro sent him a look of disbelief that bordered on betrayal.

"Some," Shishio confirmed, "I knew Soujiro and I were not his biological children, but I didn't know that he had never made us his legal heirs."

Hiko smirked.

"I'm sure you're wondering why?"

Shishio nodded, his gaze intent.

"Sojishiro raised you as his own, but he never forgot the fact that you really weren't. He confided in me that he felt as if he would be betraying his late brother if he made you two his officially."

Shishio's eyes widened slightly.

"You're saying-"

Hiko nodded.

"Sojishiro raised you as his own, but he never officially adopted you. Legally, you two are merely his nephews."

Soujiro watched as brother stumble ever so slightly as he stepped forward and immediately placed a firm comforting hand on his shoulder steadying him.

Looking at Hiko he questioned with doubt,

"Should we tell Kaoru?"

All the occupants of the room stiffened visibly.

"In time," Hiko answered his voice soft as he looked toward the O.R. where Kaoru currently laid, helpless and vulnerable.

"In time," Soujiro repeated, thinking nubmly about what he should say when the time came? I'm not really your brother, but your cousin? Your father, my uncle, lied to us for two decades? He felt a headache starting to throb.

The seven all stood silently for a while. There was nothing left to say.

Time seemed to stop until Megumi stepped out into the dimly lit waiting room.

She was still dressed in her salmon colored scrubs and she eyed the seven men with a pitying gaze. They were all slouched and looked exhausted, and all but Aoshi had worry etched in their faces.

"How is she?" Kenshin was the first to ask, his voice was hoarse.

Megumi removed her mask, and a small smile spread across,

"There were some unexpected complications with the surgery, but she was strong. I think she's going to be fine. She's currently in recovery, and shall be able to have visitors shortly."

As she turned to walk away she was surprised as she felt a pair of arms wrapped themselves around her. She was even more surprised as she saw that it was Kenshin who did it.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you," he breathed as he wrapped his arms around Megumi.

She smiled softly at the man, and replied, "It was nothing." And in a softer voice she said softly, "Now repay me by not giving up."

Kenshin watched the doctor's retreating figure, and smiled slightly.

"I won't." he promised silently.

A.N. Let me know what you think. I'm not sure if I'm liking how this story is turning out, so I'm debating on whether or not I should complete it.


	17. Chapter 17

A.N. Thank you to all my reviewers. I _was_ going to put this story on hiatus, but all your encouraging words sparked my interest in this story again. I hope you all enjoy.

Chapter Seventeen

Megumi had allowed Kaoru to have only one visitor at a time after the anesthesia's effect wore off, and Kaoru was conscious again.

It was undisputed that Soujiro was the first to go in.

The other six remained completely silent, and Aoshi spotted Hiko's shoulders shudder slightly, as if he were crying.

Shocked he denied it at first, but the movement was obvious.

'Just what kind of woman was this Himura Kaoru?' he wondered once again for the tenth time.

_In the recovery room_

"Sou-kun," Kaoru whispered hoarsely a smile gracing her lips slightly.

"Kao-chan," Soujiro breathed, relief obvious in his voice. He started to make his way towards her, and she fully expected to be wrapped in his warm embrace, but he stopped short.

"Nii-san?" she questioned, concern glazing her words. Soujiro flinched visibly when he heard her call him.

"Nii-san, is something wrong?" Kaoru brought up a hand and lightly placed her hand on Soujiro's chest.

Concealing his feelings he shook his head and smiled down at Kaoru's petite form.

"You just focus on getting better, ne?" he said, cupping Kaoru's face as he leaned down to rub his nose gently against hers.

Kaoru let out a small giggle.

"I'll try, nii-san," she murmured, easily noticing the way Soujiro stiffened against her. Thinking it was because of her response Kaoru was quick to do something to avert his attention. She stretched her neck slightly and placed a feather light kiss on his forehead.

"Will you do something for me, Sou-kun?" she asked, her voice held an air of humor.

"Of course, Kao-chan," Soujiro said without hesitation.

"Shower, please. You're starting to smell weird."

Soujiro laughed openly and gave her a playful glare before placing a brotherly kiss on her cheek.

"The others shall be in soon," he informed her before he turned and left.

Kaoru watched his retreating figure and let out an inner sigh of relief. Bringing a hand up to her chest she let out a small whimper of pain. There was a deep throbbing pain.

She knew she couldn't inform Soujiro without him going into full over protective mode, and besides, this was just a common side effect, right?

Hearing the door creak open she was shocked at who she spotted in the door opening.

She brought her hands up to her face and rubbed her eyes incredulously, but she still managed to make the small act look unbelievably adorable.

"No, you're not hallucinating. I'm really here," Hiko's gruff voice said coolly, but she could hear the concern and relief that covered his normally angry voice.

"Hiko jii-san," Kaoru murmured still in shock to see her father-in-law.

Hiko towered over her bed, but his harsh face looked almost soft as he gazed down upon the girl that Sojishiro cherished to most in the world.

Hiko bowed deeply. And Kaoru let out a gasp.

"I apologize, my daughter, for all the pain my baka deshi has put you through. I apologize for not noticing earlier. I apologize deeply, and I hope you have it in your heart to forgive me," Hiko stated, his voice steady. He rose slowly from his bowing position only to find tears streaming down Kaoru's face.

"Hiko jii-san, you didn't have to do that," she murmured.

Hiko smiled gently at the girl.

"I wanted to. You deserve an apology. Do you accept?"

Kaoru nodded and Hiko wrapped her in his arms, careful not to remove any of the IV tubes and bandages.

"My father," Kaoru asked, her voice quiet but Hiko heard her clearly, "How is he?"

"He's enjoying his travels," Hiko lied. Kaoru nodded, and Hiko rubbed away her tears gently.

"He misses you," Hiko added, and Kaoru looked up at him, "He talks about you to everyone, his little hime-chan." This time it was true. Though Sojishiro's Alzheimer's was progressing rapidly, he had yet to forget Kaoru. Her face was the only one he could recognize. He couldn't even recall Hiko anymore, yet Kaoru's memory seemed to be engraved in his heart.

Kaoru let out a small sob.

"Don't tell him," Kaoru pleaded softly, "Let him enjoy his retirement."

Hiko looked sadly down at Kaoru's small form.

'If only you knew,' he thought sadly.

"I won't. I shall visit again soon," he promised before leaving her.

As he stepped out into the waiting room he discovered that both Soujiro and Shishio were gone.

Sano shrugged as Hiko sent him a questioning glare.

As Hiko turned again he discovered that both Kenshin and Enishi had already entered the room.

"Inform me if he does anything stupid," Hiko ordered the two remaining occupants.

Aoshi nodded, his face still the picture of calm.

_Inside the room_

Kaoru was feigning sleep.

"Get the hell out," Enishi whispred harshly at the red head as he stood to her left.

Kenshin glared.

"You get out, I'm her husband," Kenshin emphasized the word husband, "You're not even related to her."

Kaoru remained completely still, but she was interested with this new piece of information.

"A couple of hours ago you were completely ready to give up that title," Enishi retorted, taking Kaoru's hand in his.

Kenshin, in return did the same.

"Well, I didn't sign it, and I understand now," Kenshin argued, his voice still soft but still sharp.

"Well, I don't give a fuck. You lost your chance. I love Kaoru, and I'm going to make her forget you," Enishi replied, his voice strong.

"You what?" Kaoru opened her eyes in shock and looked down at her childhood friend.

Neither of the guys batted an eyelash at Kaoru's sudden alert state.

Enishi did however turn his gaze towards Kaoru and his took her heart shaped face in his hands and whispered softly, "I love you, Kaoru."

He swiftly brought his lips against hers and a chaste kiss.

Almost immediately Kenshin literately threw Enishi off Kaoru.

Gazing intently down at her Kaoru felt herself become entranced in his eyes which were currently a swirl of navy blue and amber.

"Kaoru, give me, give us, a second chance." Kenshin pleaded softly.

Kaoru tore her gaze away from his though.

"I…can't," Kaoru answered.

Kenshin looked heartbroken.

"I can't do it all again, Kenshin. I won't. I refuse to be the other woman. I want to be the only one in your life, and until you can full heartedly say you can do that, there will never be an us."

Inside Kenshin felt his heart being torn in two. One side was completely for it, but the other side that was much smaller refused to forget Tomoe.

Kenshin watched before him as Enishi pulled Kaoru into his arms. A deep gnawing feeling tore away at him, and he felt anger and rage boiling inside him. But he was helpless to do anything about it. Clenching his fists, he wondered briefly, 'Is this how she felt every time?'

A.N. Hoped y'all enjoyed my latest chapter. There might not be an update for a while since I'm going on vacation, so I wanted to leave all my loyal readers with a parting gift.

I hope everyone has a great summer.

Let me know what you think of this latest development!

-forevermine


	18. Chapter 18

A.N. I'm back! I know it's been a long wait, so I hope you enjoy.

Chapter Eighteen

"Welcome home, Himura-sama," the maids echoed as Kaoru stood awkwardly in the doorway. Enishi tightened his grasp on her elbow and sent look of encouragement her way. She had just been discharged from the hospital and was on strict orders to take it easy.

"Thank you, but as of now I am no longer the mistress of this estate," Kaoru announced, her voice steady and cool, "Himura-san and I have separated."

Hushed gasps could be heard around the room.

"Kaoru-sama!" Tae exclaimed as she ran across the hall. Kaoru gave a small smile at her long time employee and friend.

"Is it really true?" Tae asked as she grasped onto Kaoru's hands.

Kaoru nodded, her eyes firm.

"Where will you go then?" Tae questioned worriedly, "What will you do?"

Kaoru sighed and she gave Tae;s hands a small squeeze.

"Don't trouble yourself over me, Tae," Kaoru assured, "This type of life was never met for me anyway. I thank you for all you've done over the years. I owe so much to you. But I still must request something of you," Kaoru paused a moment and added softly, "Please take care of him for me."

Tae brushed away some tears as she looked adoringly back at the girl she thought of as her own surrogate daughter.

"Of course, Kaoru-sama," Tae murmured softly before pulling the petite girl into a tight embrace. Enishi stood back momentarily as he watched the two women shared a moment together. Waving off the rest of the household staff Enishi eyed the house, or more correctly mansion critically.

This was the house that _they _had shared together. It was grand and gorgeous, not a detail out of place. Yes, it was beautiful, but it wasn't a home.

'Kaoru,' Enishi thought sadly, 'How many times did you stare out those windows waiting for his return?" Enishi tightened his fist as he eyed the large glass windows that stretched up two stories.

"Enishi-kun?" Kaoru questioned, bringing him out of his reverie. Enishi looked down at her bright sapphire eyes that sparkled bright than any jewel he'd ever seen, and smiled at her. He easily wrapped his arm around her petite waist and pressed her lithe form against his.

"It pains you," he murmured softly, "to be here."

Kaoru didn't deny it.

"It was my prison, and what hurt the most was that I had chosen it."

Enishi tightened his grasp on her waist.

"I believed that as time past he would realize how much I loved him, but I guess I was wrong." Kaoru replied her voice soft and filled with immeasurable sadness.

"Let us leave here then," Enishi announced, scooping her up bridal style as she instinctually buried her head in the nape of his neck. Her tears began to wet the collar of his midnight black top, but he paid no mind to it. He rejoiced at the feeling of holding her in his arms, but it angered him that she still shed tears over _him_.

'Kaoru, what has he done to deserve your love or your tears? Soon, Kao-chan, soon, your heart will have no room for that red-headed fool, for I shall be the only one to hold your heart.'

_With Kenshin_

Kenshin let out an exasperated sigh as he laid down what must've been the hundredth tabloid that had pasted his and Kaoru's pictures on their front cover.

All the headlines were similar, the journalists had really lost their creative touch.

Only one was able to grab his attention.

The Tokyo Times had printed a full exclusive on Kenshin and Kaoru, but not their separation.

The headline read:

"**Billionaire Himura Kaoru; Victim to Brutal Beating Months Prior"**

Kenshin stared wide eyed at the cover, his eyes glazing holes through the paper as he stared down at the grainy picture that was obviously taken by of crappy cell phone, but he make out the details easily enough. There was Kaoru lying in a crumbled fetal position as her attackers stood over her. One appearing to be kicking her in the ribs harshly as another hovered above with a small dagger.

Gripping the paper Kenshin felt his eyes turn amber.

Fury couldn't describe what he was feeling.

Counting the attackers, he quickly snapped open his cell phone.

"Aoshi, Tokyo Times. Bring the five in, and the photographer," Kenshin ordered, his voice no louder than a hiss.

"Shishio has his men on it already," Aoshi replied.

"Then find them before they do," Kenshin retorted.

"Understood." The line went dead, and Kenshin slumped down in his large leather chair.

'Why didn't you tell me, Kaoru?' Kenshin wondered briefly before opening his top drawer on his giant mahogany desk.

Inside was a small velvet box.

Gingerly pulling it out Kenshin opened it.

Inside laid a slender platinum band with two small stones on the underside, a topaz and sapphire.

It was his wedding band, one he hadn't worn in all the years they'd been legally married.

He brushed the surface of it gently.

It was decided, days prior, that they would be separated, but not divorced. Their divorce would not be final until Kaoru decided that she wished to take the position o C.E.O. of Kamiya Corporations.

Kenshin lifted the ring out of its resting place and proceeded to place it in its rightful spot on his left hand, but a light knock interrupted him.

"Himura-sama," Kamatari's voice greeted, "You have a visitor."

"Tell whoever it is to schedule an appointment like everyone else," Kenshin snapped annoyed at the interruption.

"Ken-kun," a soft voice drifted to his ears, "Do you not want to meet with me?"

Amber eyes clashed with cold brown ones.

"Tomoe-dono…"

A.N. I finally got back from my vacation, and I know it's been a while since I've updated, so I did this right when I got home. Hope you all enjoy this chapter and be sure to let me know what you think. I'm leaving again on Tuesday, so I'm not sure if I can update again in a while.


	19. Chapter 19

A.N. I apologize for all the grammar errors in the previous chapter. I was so happy about just finish writing it, I just updated it immediately. Sorry, everybody! I hope that this chapter is much better. Also, I apologize for not updating sooner. I was a little overwhelmed with some other things that are going on in my life that I completely forgot.

Chapter Nineteen

Kaoru glanced around the large living room with wide eyes. Her lips pursed in an "O" shape, and her eyes thoughtful. Her fingers gently caressed the surface of the massive leather couch that was placed directly in front of the large LCD screen plasma. The room was, to say simply, modern. It held none of the artifacts that graced her old mansion. No grand tapestries. No towering statues. The musky aroma Kaoru had become so well accustomed was replaced by a citrus scent, and the underlying scent of Enishi's forest scented cologne. The house was different, and a well welcome change.

"Sorry, it's a little dusty," Enishi apologized, "The maids are coming by later." He silently directed the butler to place Kaoru's meager luggage into her new room, which was conveniently located right next door to his.

"So," Enishi spread his arms wide as if to enunciate his coming question, "What do you think?"

Kaoru gave a soft smile.

"It's perfect, Enishi-kun."

Enishi grinned wildly and suggested, "Why don't I give you a grand tour before your brothers arrive?" He held out a hand.

Kaoru nodded eagerly and easily took his hand not noticing the way Enishi's eyes momentarily softened when their hands met.

"Okay, on your right we have the grand dining room, and through here we have….."

_With Kenshin_

Kenshin was speechless for a moment as the woman he once considered the love of his life strode over to the leather armchair opposite his desk.

Tomoe gracefully sat down and looked Kenshin straight in the eyes, her gaze withering.

A moment of silence fell upon the two as both took a moment to take in the details.

Kenshin noticed that Tomoe's deep chocolate hair dulled in comparison's to Kaoru's luxurious silk waterfall of a mane. Her eyes held no warmth, where Kaoru's bubbled with compassion and innocence. Tomoe's pale complexion looked to have losts it's sheen with age whereas Kaoru's creamy skin had grown more beautiful as she matured. It was obvious that to hide her imperfections Tomoe had lathered on foundation making her appearance similar to that of a circus clown. Internally Kenshin smacked himself for comparing the two, but it goes without being said while Tomoe once might've been considered a great beauty, Kaoru had matured into an even greater one while Tomoe's was withering away slowly.

"How have you been?" Kenshin asked, his voice soft, though the woman in front of him no longer looked as he had once remembered, she was still Tomoe.

"Fairly well," Tomoe said, her voice sugary sweet and utterly fake.

Kenshin nodded.

"How was the move to America?"

Tomoe's back stiffened slightly.

"I adjusted," she murmured, her voice rigid as her spine.

"I'm slightly relieved," Kenshin admitted, "I thought I'd never see you again."

Tomoe's eyes didn't leave his.

"The papers, they say you're going to leave her," Tomoe changed the subject, "Is it true?"

Kenshin hesitated.

"It's complicated," Kenshin finally said after a few moments of silence, "Our divorce was split the company."

Tomoe shrugged, "You'd still be rich, right?"

Kenshin gaped at the woman in front of him. The greed was evident in her eyes.

"You think that's all that matters? The number of zeroes in my bank account?" Kenhin's voice was low, but the distaste was evident.

Tomoe caught on and let out a strained laugh that was obviously forced.

"I'm just joking, Ken-kun," she said, nervous sweat beading down her forehead, "Of course that's not the only thing that matters."

Kenshin looked warily at Tomoe, as if seeing her for the first time. He saw the malice, the greed, the desperation.

Letting out a dry chuckle he leaned forward to rest his elbows on his desk.

His ambers eyes drilled holes into Tomoe.

"You know, Tomoe, I blamed my father and Kaoru's father for ruining my life by making me let you go and marrying Kaoru, but now I realize that they really saved me from making a horrible mastake."

Tomoe gasped at his words.

"You don't really mean….what about our love?" Tomoe nearly screeched as she jumped to her feet.

"I did love you Tomoe, a long time ago. The woman you've become, is not the woman I fell in love with." Kenshin said quietly.

"Do you love her, that hussy you call a wife?" Tomoe demanded.

Kenshin felt a rush of rage at Tomoe's insulting words.

In a heartbeat he had a strong and painful grip on Tomoe's wrist.

"Never insult my wife." He said darkly, twisting her wrist slightly. Tomoe let out a pitiful whimper and Kenshin released her.

"You're dismissed," Kenshin said, his voice void of any emotion.

With his back turned Kenshin didn't notice Tomoe's dark expression as she exited the room.

Tomoe glared at Kenshin, but she knew it wasn't his fault he was acting like this; it was that whore of a wife of his that caused him to be cruel to her. After all, Kenshin loved her.

The whore must've refused to give him a divorce, Tomoe concluded, thinking Kenshin's cover story about breaking up the company must've been a made up lie.

Well, a little violence can be very persuasive, Tomoe thought with a smirk.

"The little ho won't know what hit her. I guess one beating wasn't enough to get her to see, maybe a couple more will," Tomoe said aloud as she exited the large corporate building, already plotting a devious plan that would ensure no more of Kaoru's interference. Laughing wildly, Tomoe made her way down the sidewalk attracting more than a few stares from passersbys.

A.N. I hoped all of you guys enjoyed the latest chapter! It might be a while before the next update, but hopefully not too long. I'm running into a writer's block, so I would really appreciate it if you could tell some ideas on where I should take this story. I appreciate everything.

Be sure to review!

-ForeverMine


	20. Chapter 20

A.N. Okay, from all your reviews I could tell that mostly everyone was really disappointed on how the last chapter turned out, but I do have my reasons for writing it. I do have to level with the readers on some aspect; for example, Tomoe's total OOC. I know that Tomoe's character was really warped, but it meant it to be that way so that Kenshin would really recognize that she (Tomoe) had truly changed from the woman he once loved. Her hardships and recent experiences in life have left her scarred, bitter, and desperate for the life that was brutally torn from her. I know Kenshin's quick change of heart was unrealistic, but if I had done it the way I previously planned this fanfic would easily reach fifty chapters, and I'm just not sure I'm up for that.

I do appreciate all your reviews.

Chapter Twenty

Sano stared at Hiko with unwavering eyes.

"She deserves to know," he said plainly.

Hiko let out an exasperated sigh and eyed the young man standing before him carefully.

"Why are you doing all of this?" Hiko asked, his voice soft. His curiosity was evident. "This is our family business. You never had to get involved."

"I know too much to not be involved," Sano retorted, "And I stand behind what I said, she deserves to know."

"Know what exactly? That her father is so far gone that he can't even remember his best friend's name? That her brothers, the people she grew up with, weren't really her brothers? That the only reason she endured that hellish marriage was because of an old man's mistake?" Hiko yelled, his voice cracking slightly, "That everything she knows was a lie. Do you think she would survive that; in her current state?"

Sano remained silent as he watched Hiko's hunched form shudder slightly.

"Did Sojishiro-sama truly wish for it to be this way?" Sano questioned before leaving Hiko with his thoughts.

Waiting until he was out of sight Sano leaned against the wall and slid down until he was sitting with his knees brought up to his chest.

Reaching into his coat pocket Sano gingerly unfolded the small photo that showed the three of them with bright smiles and not a care in the world. How had so much gone so wrong? He wondered briefly as he lightly traced Kenshin and Kaoru's adolescent forms in the picture.

Gripping the picture with a little bit more strength Sano made his decision.

"Screw Hiko's permission, I'm going to do what's right," Sano vowed, standing up with a renewed resolution.

_With Soujiro and Shishio_

"Any progress?" Soujiro questioned, his voice steely.

Shishio looked up at his younger sibling and shook his head. He didn't miss the slight tightening of Soujiro's fist.

"Calm down, otouto," Shishio replied, "The culprits will be found and punished accordingly. My sources tell me that Battousai is also searching for them."

Soujiro's eyes widened at this new piece of information.

"Wasn't Battousai behind the attack?" Soujiro asked, slight confusion evident in his tone.

"No, the evidence doesn't lead to him," Shishio answered, his gaze now directed at the papers in front of him, "Those matters are being handled. I believe that Kaoru is currently expecting us."

Soujiro nodded and smiled slightly at the thought of being able to see Kaoru again.

"Yes, we should be hurrying," Soujiro agreed, standing up and giving one last glance toward the stack of files.

The two brothers stood and their eyes met momentarily.

Shishio broke the silence, "You don't worry that Yukishiro is alone with Kaoru?" A ghost of a smirk was evident on his face.

"Why should I be worried? He's my best friend and your right hand man. We can trust him."

"You can never trust a man in love."

"What!?!" Soujiro yelled, his eyes widening to the size of saucer plates at his brother's words, "Enishi can't be in love with Kaoru. That's absurd."

Shishio snorted as he shrugged on his coat.

"Believe what you want, little brother," he replied.

Soujiro frowned slightly as he recalled the moments he had witnessed between Enishi and Kaoru. Brows furrowing, he remembered the glazed look Enishi always got when Kaoru smiled at him. Lips tightening, he recalled the lingering kisses on the cheek that he always seemed to leave. Realization finally struck.

"Crap!" Soujiro let off a string of muttered curses as he ran down the hallway, "I'm going ahead!" he called out as an after thought to his brother who was left standing in the threshold of the two grand doors.

Shishio let out a short chuckle.

"One less complication to deal with. At least now I don't have to worry about someone trying to feel up my baby –" His words were cut of with a moment's hesitation, "cousin."

An unfamiliar sensation overwhelmed him at that moment. He felt as if his heart was being tugged on by some unseen force.

Pressing his scarred forehead against the cool glass of the door Shishio succumbed to a moment of weakness in one of the rare moments he could.

He couldn't imagine his baby cousin, the girl he thought of as his baby sister, working in the cruel world of business. His kind, compassionate, and loving baby cousin in a world where backstabbing and cheating were the norm.

He wouldn't allow it, but he knew he had little power in her decision.

Recomposing himself Shishio began to stride toward the elevator. His eyes back to their usual self. His back rigid and her mouth set in a grim line.

"Showing weakness is unacceptable," Shishio repeated the words of Sojishiro in his mind, "Only the strong live. The weak perish."

It was the world of cut throat business.

A world he knew Kaoru would despise.

_With Kaoru and Enishi_

"Eni-kun!" Kaoru called, glancing around the game room that seemed to be the size of a half a foot ball field. There was no reply. Pouting slightly Kaoru made her way to his study, hoping that the silver-headed man would be there.

Noticing that the room was empty Kaoru let out a sigh. A slight chill ran up her back as the air conditioner suddenly blasted a cool breeze directly above her.

Spotting a maroon cashmere sweater resting on the back of the desk chair Kaoru quickly made her way over to it. Easily shrugging into the oversized and soft article of clothing Kaoru glanced down at Enishi's messy desk and smiled slightly.

"Once a pig, always a pig," Kaoru muttered as she smiled s;ightly, before she began to organize his papers slightly, though as she was sorting through the haphazard mess of papers and familiar name caught her gaze.

_Kamiya Sojishiro._

Her curiosity getting the better of her Kaoru opened the file quickly. A gasp escaped her lips as she read.

At that exact moment the door to the study slammed open revealing an out of breath Enishi and an even more out of breath Soujiro.

"Kaoru!" Enishi called, but Kaoru didn't look up. Her eyes read through the file completely before she slowly met her brother's gaze.

"What is the meaning of this?" she question, her voice no more than a whisper, but the two men heard it clearly.

"Kao-chan," Soujiro began, but Kaoru interrupted him.

"Why does Enishi have such a file on Father? Why is it full of lies? What is the meaning of this?" Kaoru asked, her eyes burning with confusion.

Enishi and Soujiro met each other's gaze and looked back at Kaoru hesitantly.

"Kao-chan, we never met for you to see that," Soujiro said slowly, his voice soft as if to comfort Kaoru's frayed nerves. He took a step toward her, and Kaoru remained glued to the spot.

"Tell me what it is," Kaoru demanded, gesturing toward the file.

Soujiro took a deep breath and sent a quick glare at Enishi, obviously he blamed him for this latest development.

"Father's medical files," Soujiro answered, making his way toward Kaoru. He took the files from her hands and wrapped her thin petite body in his arms.

"He's sick?" Kaoru questioned, her voice broken, as she leaned completely into Soujiro for support, "Why didn't you tell me?"

Soujiro flinched at the betrayal in her voice.

"He didn't want you to know. He wanted to protect you, Kao-chan," Soujiro cooed softly, stroking her hair as he felt her tears stained his button down shirt.

"Were you never going to tell me then? You were just going to let me think he was jetting around the world on vacation until he died?" Kaoru accused, breaking away from Soujiro. Her eyes burned with fury. "He's my father too! You had no right to keep this from me!"

She ran away from the study and that wretched file, leaving Soujiro and Enishi alone.

Soujiro punched the wall angrily, making a good sized hole.

Enishi flinched at his brash action, but made no comment.

"Should we go talk to her?" Enishi asked, his voice subdued to a whisper.

"Give her time, we'll speak to her once Shishio arrives," Souiro replied dusting the plaster off his knuckles.

Enishi nodded, but he secretly yearned to go comfort the blue-eyed girl.

_With Tomoe_

"I need her out of the picture," Tomoe hissed, her eyes narrowed to slits, "Soon."

The buff man looked up at the woman before him.

"Just the one girl?"

Tomoe nodded.

"You know my price," he said coolly, blowing out a large cloud of smoke.

"I'll give you triple this once the job is done and I'm with Battousai," Tomoe assured, placing a stack of bills down in front of him.

The assassin looked at the woman skeptically, but took the money and pocketed it.

"I'll hold to your word," he said, standing up.

"And I to your's, Jin-e," Tomoe smiled, "Make sure it looks like an accident."

The man chuckled lightly as he disappeared into the background, leaving Tomoe alone in the dark warehouse.

'Soon, Kenshin, soon you'll be free; free to be mine,' Tomoe thought to herself.

A.N. I know that Shishio's character is really OOC in this chapter, but it's only because that he was talking with his brother and his "softie moment" only occurred because he was alone.

Let me know what you think of the latest developments: too fast, too slow, etc.

Also, I apologize for Kenshin's absence in this chapter. He'll be in the next one for sure.

Review!


	21. Chapter 21

A.N. I know it has been a while, but I am not dead! I'm swamped with school work and personal matters, but writing has always been my way to escape reality, and at the moment – that's what I desperately need. Hope you all enjoy!

Chapter Twenty One

Kaoru felt as if her world was ripping at the seams, again. Her own beloved brothers had lied to her; repeatedly in fact. She didn't know who to trust anymore. She didn't know what to believe. What else had been lies? Where else had she been betrayed? She felt as if the walls of her room were closing in on her, and knew that she had to leave this place - immediately.

Her gaze focused in on a large balcony window, and she let out a sigh.

"I'm sorry, Nii-chan, Eni-kun," she said softly as she changed into a more suitable outfit of casual jeans and a snug knit top.

Gripping the railing of the balcony Kaoru deftly tied a knot with her bed sheets and tossed the expanse of fabric over the side, effectively making a make-shift rope.

She was cautious as she went down, but she had felt a rush while doing. She felt free at last. She didn't have to rely on Kenshin anymore. She didn't have to rely on her brothers. She, for once, was no longer a burden to any of the people she loved.

Knowing that both Soujiro and Enishi would be quick to catch on about her disappearance she swiftly began to run, relishing the feel of the wind against her creamy skin.

Unknown to her though, a pair of crazed eyes watch her from afar, a wild smile gracing his lips as he watched her escape her haven.

"Run, little bird, make it interesting," the man sang out mockingly as he began his hunt…

With Kenshin

His thoughts were jumbled. All those years, he had always believed that he had wanted to be with Tomoe. He had thought that she was the love of his life, but after that meeting he knew he had truly made the wrong decision. All those years, he had had the perfect woman standing by him, and he had shunned her like she was nothing more than the filth beneath his shoe.

"Kaoru," he murmured softly, letting her name roll off his tongue with ease. Closing his eyes he could easily picture her small petite form against his. Her soft feminine curves to match with his own muscular physique, and he let out a rugged sigh.

His little fantasy was interrupted as Aoshi stormed into his inner office with an urgent look not common on the stoic man.

"What is it, Shinomori?" Kenshin snapped angrily, not sparing a glance.

"Yukishiro has been seen in contact with Jin-e," Aoshi informed, his voice was low. He knew that his employer would figure out what he had meant instantly.

Kenshin didn't reply back, but Aoshi caught his small movements of rage. His hands had tightened instantly into fists so tight; his knuckles appeared to be snow white.

"Bring her in, Shinomori," Kenshin ordered, his voice well contained but Aoshi could hear the underlying fury with ease, "Immediately, and see to Jin-e. Discreetly, of course."

He merely nodded.

"Aoshi, have you found the six perpetrators?"

Aoshi hesitated slightly.

"Yukishiro's involvement in the incident has been confirmed. I've found 3 of the perpetrators. They claim they have no idea of the whereabouts of the others."

"Tomoe was involved?" Kenshin asked, but he knew it was a stupid question. It was obvious that Tomoe had been the mastermind behind it all. He felt as if he were the biggest fool ever. He had been denying that fact just because of his memories of her, the memories where she had been the innocent kind-hearted beauty. Though the shock at discovering this bit of information didn't lessen his fury any bit.

"I want to speak to the three personally," Kenshin ordered, rising up from his desk swiftly.

"They're in the detention center," Aoshi stated simply before turning back to complete his prior order.

At the Kamiya Mansion

Shishio had arrived at the house and been informed of the current situation.

Enishi was able to convince Soujiro that he should be the one to speak to Kaoru first. She was obviously distraught over the news about her father, but he was sure that once she understood the intention behind their deceit she would forgive them. Kaoru was never one to hold grudges, and he could only hope that that would apply in this case.

His heart still ached at the memory of the look she had shot at him after she had found the folder. It was one of pure betrayal, and he really couldn't blame her.

"Kao-chan?" Enishi ventured, knocking the smooth maple wood of her bedroom door softly, "It's me."

There was no reply, and Enishi let out a sigh.

"Shishio-sama has arrived, and wishes to speak to you,"

He tried again, but had the same result. Pressing his ear against the door he could make out no sounds of sobbing or crying which was a relatively good sign. As he continued to listen he could make out a soft creaking noise.

Brows furrowing slightly, Enishi announced loudly that he was coming in.

"Kaoru?" Enishi called out as he glanced around the empty room. His eyes widened in horror as he spotted the knotted bed sheets hanging from the large balcony window whose doors were creaking slightly due to the moderate breezes. Rushing over to it Enishi glanced down at the three story drop and quickly drew conclusions as to what had happened.

Pulling out his cell phone, Enishi deftly dialed Soujiro's number.

"She's gone," Enishi said, anxiety lacing his voice.

"WHAT?!?" Soujiro's yelled in an uncharacteristic manner, "Crap, this is bad, Enishi. Shishio just informed me; one of our guys has seen Yukishiro in contact with Jin-e…."

Enishi dropped his phone in horror.

All that ran through his mind at that moment was Kaoru was in danger – real, mortal, danger, and she had no one to protect her.

"Damn," Enishi let out a string of curses as he quickly rushed down to the study where he was sure Soujiro and Shishio would already be prepping a retrieval team. Kaoru was not only their precious princess, but the heir to Sojishiro-sama's empire. If Jin-e had touched even a strand of hair on her head there would be hell to pay, Enishi vowed silently as he let off a silent prayer for the sapphire eyed girl who had since long ago stolen his heart.

"Be safe, Kaoru," Enishi hoped fervently as he slammed opened the doors to the study where Soujiro and Shishio were waiting with murderous intent in their eyes.

With Kaoru

Kaoru was able to make her way to the road with relative ease. She was certainly surprised that her neither brothers nor Enishi had sent someone after her yet.

"Maybe they've finally thought to give me some space," Kaoru muttered with a frown. She still felt guilty for running out on her brothers. They'd probably be sick with worry when they discovered that she was no longer in her room.

"It's their fault for being such bakas," Kaoru said as she continued to walk along the side of the road.

Lost in her own world, Kaoru didn't notice the lone taxi cab until its fifth honk.

Shaking her head slightly, Kaoru smiled sheepishly.

"What's a pretty young lady doing out here by yourself?" the elderly cab driver asked kindly.

Kaoru only smiled, "I'm not sure myself. I think I'm a tad bit lost."

"Would you like a ride?"

Kaoru grinned, surprised that she had such luck. Normally it'd be impossible to hail a cab so far out in the country, but unfortunately she had no cash on her.

"I'm terribly sorry, sir. But I'm afraid I have no cash on me at the moment."

The taxi cab driver only shook his head.

"I don't mind, I'd be glad to give you a ride for free. It seems you're going through a tough time."

Kaoru smiled brightly, and couldn't believe her luck at finding such a kind hearted man.

"Thank you so much, sir," Kaoru said sincerely, "I'm so grateful for your generosity."

Little did she know what danger she had unknowingly walked into as she accepted the seemingly kind man's generous offer.

A.N. No Comment...


End file.
